Porque somos amigos
by JkRowling6
Summary: Cinco años después de Hogwarts. Hermione se ha distanciado de sus amigos, y finalmente resignado a olvidar. Sin embargo, un vuelco en la vida de ambos cambia las cosas, pero al parecer... ya es demasiado tarde. CAP 13 ARRIBA!
1. Vida Independiente

"Porque somos amigos..."  
  
Por: JkRowling.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los personajes relacionados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bros.  
  
Summary: Cinco años después de Hogwarts. Hermione se ha distanciado de sus amigos, y finalmente resignado a olvidar. Sin embargo, un vuelco en la vida de ambos cambia las cosas, pero al parecer... ya es demasiado tarde.  
  
Capítulo 1: "Vida independiente".  
  
Era una soleada mañana de verano. Los árboles y las flores se mecían suavemente al compás del viento mañanero y el cielo cernía el paisaje abrazado de unas espesas nubes blancas.  
  
Aquel pequeño barrio, llamado Black Island, se caracterizaba por su gente tranquila y de buen gusto. Las casas eran amplias y afanosamente decoradas, con un toque rústico que se acompañaba con el maravilloso paisaje que las atravesaba.  
  
Mar, árboles y viento. Así había elegido Hermione Granger el lugar que pasaría a ser su refugio de por vida. Sus padres habían tratado de apelar en cuanto al lugar, ya que la distancia que los separaba era demasiada y ellos extrañaban a su hija por largos periodos antes de poder abrazarla al verla bajar de su automóvil. Sin embargo, Hermione no había escuchado a nadie, y con un increíble entusiasmo y rapidez compró aquélla casa maravillosa donde ahora recordaba cinco años de su existencia.  
  
Cinco años de estudio, trabajo y soledad. Hermione salió con excelentes calificaciones de Hogwarts que le permitieron postular a un Instituto Mágico de Curanderos y tomar un trabajo muggle cerca de su hogar para costearse los estudios y llevar una vida bastante cómoda. Estudiaba los días lunes, miércoles y viernes en las cercanías de Londres y trabajaba los martes y jueves, quedando así libre sus fines de semana, que aprovechaba para descansar o para hacerle una visita a sus padres en la ciudad periódicamente.  
  
Pero en su vida no había mucha diversión. Todos los días, la misma rutina. Honestamente, ella no se quejaba, porque el trabajo y los estudios mantenían su mente ocupada, aunque a veces no libre de tensiones. En esas ocasiones, Hermione deseaba volver a sus años en Hogwarts, donde la prioridad eran sus estudios, pero contaba con la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
Ella sabía que Harry y Ron estaban bastante concentrados en sus trabajos (los dos ejercían de Aurores para el Ministerio), pero no podía negar que sentía una especie de tristeza porque ellos la habían olvidado.  
  
Era, más bien, la distancia. Harry y Ron vivían en Londres, en el mismo edificio, pero en diferentes departamentos. Habían intentado vivir juntos, pero la diferencia de gustos, las costumbres y manías propias, los había obligado tres semanas después a decidir que era mejor independizarse.  
  
Hermione los llamaba a veces, pero Harry extrañamente nunca se encontraba en su departamento y Ron no era exactamente la persona capaz de revelar dónde pasaba su amigo las tardes y noches del fin de semana. Sin embargo, Hermione ya tenía una idea de aquello, y cada vez que la analizaba terminaba sintiéndose estúpida y miserable.  
  
Sólo dos personas sabían de sus sentimientos, de sus sueños sin realizar y de las razones de su soledad y tristeza: Ron y Ginny. El último año en Hogwarts había sido un periodo de tiempo donde todos se conocieron más. Hermione había puesto fin a su inseguridad y Ron y Ginny descubrieron prontamente lo que ocurría en su corazón desde hace dos años: Estaba enamorada.  
  
¿Pero de qué había servido? Las cosas habían marchado igual que siempre, y sus esperanzas se desvanecieron rápidamente al acercarse el término de su periodo escolar. Incluso así, Hermione había guardado la ilusión de que tiempo después, Harry pudiera fijarse en ella como algo más que una amiga.  
  
Pero habían pasado cinco años. Cinco años donde cada trocito de ilusión había muerto.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Tip... Tip... Tip...  
  
Hermione saltó bruscamente de su cama. Llevó sus manos a la cara y frotó sus ojos, tratando de despertar.  
  
Tip... Tip... Tip...  
  
Su reloj despertador señalaba con números fosforescentes las nueve de la mañana. Ella gruñó y se recostó nuevamente, intentando volver a dormirse pero el sonido del reloj se volvía cada vez más fuerte.  
  
TIIIP... TIIIP... TIIIIIP...  
  
-¡Ya, ya!-Murmuró levantándose lentamente. Apretó el botón de apagado en el reloj y luego de bostezar ampliamente tomó su bata de dormir y caminó hacia el baño.  
  
Todo estaba inmaculado allí adentro. Clara, la empleada doméstica que tantos años había servido a los Granger, se mudó hacia su casa a ayudarle y también a ofrecerle un poco de compañía. Ella se encargaba de mantener la casa especialmente limpia y ordenada.  
  
Hermione entró a su ducha y giró la llave del agua caliente. Diez minutos después, el baño estaba sumergido en vapor.  
  
Ella sacó el shampoo restante de su cabello, mientras pensaba en lo que haría aquel sábado. Sus padres iban a visitar a una tía, por lo tanto no estarían en casa, y además le había dado el día libre a Clara... Con un suspiro, se resignó a pasar otro fin de semana en soledad.  
  
Terminó de ducharse cinco minutos después. Envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, y salió del baño.  
  
Iba en la mitad de las escaleras hacia su dormitorio cuando el teléfono sonó. Encogió sus hombros con un nuevo suspiro, y bajó las escaleras para tomar el auricular.  
  
-¿Hola?  
  
-Hermione, ¿cómo estás?-dijo una voz alegre al otro lado del teléfono. Ella no tardó un segundo en reconocerla.  
  
-¡Ron! Al fin llamas, yo estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú?-preguntó entusiasmada.  
  
-Genial... ¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy?  
  
Hermione frunció el entrecejo y levantó la vista hacia el calendario. Era el 1 de marzo.  
  
-¡Tú cumpleaños! Lo olvidé, disculpa...  
  
-Descuida-replicó Ron-. Yo llamo para invitarte a mi fiesta.  
  
-¿Fiesta?-repitió Hermione, extrañada.  
  
-Sip, invité a algunos amigos del Ministerio y a la familia, ¿vienes?  
  
-Hum... sí, está bien.  
  
-Ah... y va a estar Harry-la voz de Ron comenzaba a sonar incómoda.  
  
La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció al instante.  
  
-Bien...  
  
-Hermione, hay algo que tú... eh... no sabes.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-inquirió fingiendo extrañeza. Ella sabía lo que iba a escuchar.  
  
-Harry va a venir acompañado de... su novia. 


	2. Camino a Londres

Capítulo 2: "Camino a Londres".  
  
Por: JkRowling6.  
  
Hermione no pudo calcular cuánto tiempo estuvo en silencio, con su mano sosteniendo precariamente el auricular del teléfono y sus ojos vagando por la salita, pero sin notar colores o esencia. Todo parecía haberse ido, era sólo ella, asegurando la derrota, resignando a cada rincón de su cabeza.  
  
-¿Hermione?-la voz insegura de su amigo pudo hacerla despertar.  
  
-¿Tú ya lo sabías?  
  
-Hmm... bueno, sí, pero no podía decírtelo-replicó Ron, nervioso-. En realidad, no quise.  
  
Lástima. El mundo que la rodeba, partiendo desde su familia hasta la empleada doméstica, se compadecía de aquella muchacha estudiosa, brillante, pero cansada y amargada. Ella no era una chica derrotada, pero su soledad la hacía convertirse en una persona tonta y aburrida. ¿Qué pruebas necesitaban los demás para comprender que su corazón estaba inundado en frescura? No había nada malo en ella, sólo que estaba sola, y ahora, increíblemente decepcionada. Pero había cosas peores, Hermione estaba segura de eso. No podía, o simplemente iba en contra de sus propias reglas de vida, amargarse porque el chico que tanto había amado en silencio durante años seguía sin hacerle caso y estrenaba novia. Ella sabía que en las calles había gente muriendo de hambre, sin un vestigio de dignidad... Sólo que en ese momento el egoísmo o la realidad se apoderaban de sus sentimientos y no la ayudaban a comprender algo más, aparte de que había perdido.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Ron francamente-. Discúlpame, sólo pensé que...  
  
-No te preocupes-espetó Hermione, no muy consciente de lo que hablaba o de que incluso su rostro estaba enseñando una sonrisa de resignación-. Voy a ir a tu fiesta. Me servirá para entretenerme y para que al fin nos veamos. ¡Han pasado meses de nuestro último encuentro!  
  
-Sí-rió el pelirrojo sin ganas. Él conocía demasiado a su amiga para tomar en serio el tono entusiasmado con el que había exclamado la última frase-. Entonces te espero en tres horas.  
  
-¿Tres horas?-inquirió la chica-. ¿Tan pronto?  
  
-Eso es para que podamos charlar.  
  
-Oh, bueno... En tres horas nos vemos-aceptó Hermione.  
  
-Sé puntual, ¿eh?  
  
-¿Cuándo no lo he sido?-inquirió Hermione, bruscamente.  
  
-Sabes que nunca, sólo te digo porque eso forma la parte esencial de un diálogo para citas-bromeó Ron-. Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas, así que voy a colgar.  
  
-¡Te veo luego!  
  
Hermione colgó el auricular, mientras un torbellino de sentimientos desgraciados volvía con toda intensidad a su corazón.  
  
Ella sospechaba que las cosas empeorarían, pero no imaginaba cuánto.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Una hora después, Hermione salió de su casa, haciendo sonar las llaves del automóvil juguetonamente entre sus dedos, mientras caminaba hacia el patio trasero.  
  
Lucía un vestido largo, no muy estrecho, con tirantes que destacaban sus hombros frágiles y delgados. Su madre le había obsequiado aquel vestido color azul pálido hace un año, y era la primera vez que lo usaba. Ella no había cambiado mucho, sus ojos castaños, su cabello enmarañado, y su altura excasa eran las características particulares en la estudiante más aplicada del Instituto Mágico de Curanderos.  
  
Abrió la puerta del autómovil y subió con cuidado, procurando que su vestido no se arrugara demasiado. Quería estar brillante al llegar a casa de Ron. Tal vez era por demostrarle a todos que además de inteligente, era una chica hermosa. O quizá, era por Harry...  
  
Echó a andar el motor del auto para salir rápidamente a la calle vacía.  
  
Aunque que a veces odiaba la tranquilidad de Black Island, Hermione se alegraba de vivir ahí. Los habitantes eran respetuosos y sociables, nunca pendientes de problemas que no fuesen suyos, pero una buena ayuda cuando ella tuvo ciertas complicaciones al aprender a conducir.  
  
Hermione soltó una mano del volante para saludar a un par de ancianos que descansaban en el patio de sus casas, disfrutando de la brisa fresca y el sonido del mar estrellándose contra las rocas. Ella sabía que ése era un lugar perfecto para ser feliz, pero necesitaba algo más. Alguien que llenara el vacío de su corazón, formando una vida perfecta. Hermione había confiado en que eso ocurriera algún día, pero hace una hora la ilusión se había esfumado.  
  
La carretera estaba agradablemente despejada, lo que era un hecho extraordinario, considerando que el fin de semana los automóviles atestaban las rutas por salir o entrar a la ciudad. Hermione se había acostumbrado prontamente a aquellas irremediables sesiones de espera, observando las caras aburridas de los demás conductores y escuchando algo de música clásica, que le ayudaba a mantenerse despierta. Su padre le había recomendado aquel tipo de música esperando conseguir en ella un efecto contrario: relajarse, pero era la última sensación que invadía su cerebro al escuchar extensos conciertos de artistas cuyo nombre para Hermione formaban un misterio. Por el contrario, se sentía más despierta y cargada de energía, lo que le había repetido a su contrariado padre, era mucho mejor.  
  
Ella sonrió tristemente pensando en el panorama que la esperaba en casa de Ron. Ver a Harry acompañado de otra chica, terminando de aceptar que, finalmente, había perdido.  
  
Pero la vida continuaba. No existía nada en el mundo mágico que pudiera borrar sus sentimientos, ni la pócima o el Obliviate más poderoso. Séis años sufriendo lo mismo, séis años intentando olvidar, seís años esperando que la ilusión tornara a la realidad...  
  
Un juego perdido. Tal y como esas veces que sus nervios se electrizaban frente a Ron al perder una juego de ajedrez. Era heredado de su madre, esa incapacidad de asumir la derrota y desear el triunfo en todo. Pero ella siempre había ganado, siempre había sido la primera en calificaciones, una chica inteligente y responsable, capaz de conseguir todo lo que se proponía... ¿En qué se había equivocado, ahora?  
  
Ella empujó aún más el acelerador, esperando llegar pronto, y de alguna manera, enfrentar lo que venía esperando desde hace años.  
  
Las calles de Londres comenzaban a distinguirse por el parabrisas. Allí todo era excesivamente diferente a Black Island, la gente caminaba mirando las tiendas con expresión fascinada, los automóviles apremiaban el paso por los molestos sonidos de la bocina, algunos ancianos dormían en la acera de las calles, sucios y moribundos, sin que nadie se detuviera a su lado.  
  
Hermione condujo rápidamente su automóvil por una avenida atestada de tiendas comerciales, hasta llegar a un cruce, donde tres edificios de aspecto imponente terminaban el camino.  
  
Ella sonrió mientras reducía la velocidad, estacionándose en un lugar adecuado. Hace meses que no estaba por ahí, pero todo seguía igual. Una extraña sensación de nerviosismo la invadía, las cosas iban a salir bien si ella no se equivocaba. Estaba preparada para una actuación brillante delante de Harry y los demás.  
  
Nadie iba a recordar que aquélla era la dulce y sabelotodo Hermione. 


	3. El encuentro

Capítulo 3: "En la casa de Ron".  
  
Por: JkRowling6.  
  
El aire de la ciudad era muy diferente al de Black Island. Incluso, a los ojos de Hermione, el cielo se podía ver más gris y sombrío.   
  
Bajó de su automóvil con cuidado, alisando los pliegues de su vestido, y pasando sus dedos por el cabello enmarañado que aquella tarde parecía aún más rebelde.  
  
Sus pasos retumbaban en la calle solitaria. Hermione caminó hasta el último edificio de la calle, donde subió una pequeña escalinata de cemento para encontrarse con el guardia de turno.  
  
-¿Señorita?-preguntó bruscamente al ver que ella iba a entrar.  
  
-Vengo a visitar a mi amigo-explicó ella, contrariada.  
  
-¿Cuál es el nombre de su amigo?-inquirió el hombre, de piel negra, semblante tosco y elevada altura.  
  
-Ronald Weasley.  
  
El guardia tomó un pequeño radio, y murmuró el nombre, de forma misteriosa. Hermione parecía encontrarse en la situación más absurda de su vida.  
  
-Puede entrar-informó finalmente, señalando una puerta de vidrio tras su espalda.  
  
Hermione asintió con una débil sonrisa, y empujó la puerta con cuidado. ¿Desde cuándo había guardia en aquel edificio?  
  
-¡HERMIONE!  
  
Una voz entusiasmada la hizo dar un terrible sobresalto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, unos brazos la aprisionaron con fuerza.  
  
-Ron, casi me matas del susto-dijo sin aliento.  
  
Él la soltó, sin dejar de mirarla con entusiasmo. Tomó su mano y la hizo dar una vuelta delante de él, decidiendo el comentario a continuación.  
  
-Estás hermosa-puntualizó, mientras Hermione bajaba su rostro sonrojado-. Sí que has cambiado, ¿eh?  
  
-Al contrario de tí-replicó con una mirada suspicaz-. Siempre tan adulador...  
  
-¡Oye, te estoy elogiando y me respondes así!-reclamó el pelirrojo, fingiendo estar ofendido. Hermione aprovechó el momento para mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Ronald Weasley mostraba unos brazos fuertes, manos delgadas, increíble estatura, y una sonrisa mitad inocente y maliciosa. Su cabello rojizo estaba despeinado, haciéndolo lucir más joven y despreocupado.  
  
Ron pericibió la mirada escrutadora de Hermione, y abrió sus largos brazos para que ella pudiera verlo mejor.  
  
-¿Cómo estoy?-preguntó, sonriendo, mientras movía sus cejas de arriba a bajo.  
  
-Nada mal-contestó ella, riendo-. ¿A cuántas chicas del Ministerio has convencido ya, Ronald Weasley? O ¿Sigues con la muchacha muggle del departamento vecino?   
  
-Por Dios, Hermione, ¿me estás tratando de mujeriego? Hace mucho tiempo que estoy llevando un noviazgo formal con Luna, y no sería capaz de fallarle. Aquí el Don Juan es otro...  
  
Hermione quitó la vista de su amigo para observar el amplio edificio. Al rincón derecho, había una elegante escalera de mármol, al rincón izquierdo, un ascensor moderno, y en medio se encontraba la recepcionista, charlando con el guardia de la puerta. El ambiente estaba alumbrado por unas lámparas de cristal antiguas, y en las paredes, también de mármol, había algunos candelabros con velas rojizas.  
  
-¿Subamos a mi departamento? No ha llegado nadie aún.  
  
Hermione asintió silenciosamente y siguió a su amigo por la escalera de mármol. El segundo piso era un ambiente muy diferente. Había un solo pasillo alfombrado, con seis puertas blancas en cada lado. Ellos continuaron subiendo, para encontrarse con un pasillo idéntico. Ron caminó hasta la última puerta y sacó su varita para abrirla.  
  
-¡Ron!-lo regañó Hermione-. No tienes que hacer eso. ¡Aquí hay muggles!  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé-admitió el pelirrojo en voz baja, mirando hacia todos lados-. Pero perdí las llaves esta mañana, y no tengo otra forma de entrar por el momento.  
  
La puerta hizo un sonido débil y se abrió. Ron entró lentamente, y se ubicó trás ella, para que Hermione pasara. Era un departamento amplio, desordenado y toscamente decorado. Estaba alfombrado, con libros tirados cerca de la mesita de noche, y objetos mágicos extraños.   
  
-Ron, debes ordenar esos libros antes de que lleguen los invitados-musitó Hermione, en voz baja-. A este departamento le hace falta un buen toque femenino.  
  
-El toque femenino sólo lo necesito yo-rió Ron, caminando hacia la cocina para servir a Hermione un vaso de jugo de calabaza-. Si crees que está desordenado, realmente nunca conociste este departamento cuando vivía con Harry...  
  
Hermione permaneció en silencio. Quería que Ron le contara más acerca de cómo era la vida de Harry Potter ahora, que tenía novia y trabajaba para el Ministerio. Pero no lo iba a pedir, ella tenía que demostrar que ya no estaba interesada en su amigo.   
  
Ron también calló. Hermione sintió cómo sus ojos se clavaban escrutadoramente en su rostro, tratando de descubir en ella alguna reacción que le asegurara que las cosas no habían cambiado. Se entretuvo jugueteando con un pequeño tubo que lanzaba gotas de agua al acercarse.  
  
-Él sigue siendo desordenado, ¿sabes?-comentó Ron tentativamente, sin siquiera observar el vaso que ya se estaba llenando-. Pero esa chica, quiero decir... su novia, lo ayudado mucho. Está sicólogicamente diferente. Ahora suele ser más alegre y divertido.   
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con ella?-la voz de Hermione comenzaba a sonar más aguda en su afán de permanecer impasible.  
  
-Unos meses-respondió el pelirrojo, despreocupadamente-. La conoció en el Ministerio. Tiene veinte años, y trabaja para costear sus estudios, al igual que tú. Es una buena chica.  
  
Ron caminó hacia ella y le tendió el vaso de jugo de calabaza. Hermione lo tomó silenciosamente. Dio un pequeño sorbo y sintió el jugo helado pasando por su garganta.   
  
Así que 'ella' era una buena chica. Hermione se alegraba mucho de saber que, al menos, Harry había encontrado a alguien que lo mereciera. Acercó el vaso a sus labios y se mantuvo quieta, sin lograr alejar el pensamiento de su mejor amigo, abrazado por una chica bella y sonriente. ¿No había pasado ya una vez? Harry había tenido un par de citas con algunas chicas en Hogwarts, entre las cuales se contaba Cho y Ginny, pero nunca había sido algo serio. Ahora, ella sólo podía cuestionar si esto realmente lo era.  
  
-Escucha, Hermione, yo quise decirte que...  
  
-No importa-Intervino moviendo suavemente su cabeza-. Yo entiendo tus razones, Ron, y aunque hubiera preferido saberlo antes, sé que trataste de hacer lo mejor para mí y para Harry, y eso es lo único que me interesa ahora.   
  
-¿Aún...?  
  
-No-contestó Hermione, decidida-. Todo ha vuelto a ser como antes... lo quiero como un gran amigo.  
  
-Bien-aceptó Ron, pareciendo muy poco convencido-. Ellos ya deben estar entrando al edificio, me llamaron cinco minutos antes de que tu llegaras para decirme que venían.  
  
-¿Y a quién más invitaste?  
  
-A Oliver, Neville, Parvati, Lavender y creo... sí, creo que vienen Dean y Seamus-contestó el pelirrojo, contándolos con los dedos-. Además de mi familia, amigos del Ministerio, Dumbledore, Hagrid y McGonagall.  
  
-Oh, será genial verlos a todos después de tanto tiempo-comentó Hermione, sonriendo entusiasmada-. Será una fiesta fantástica.  
  
-Eso espero-susurró Ron nerviosamente-. He comprado muchas cosas para comer y beber y arreglé una radio muggle que me obsequió mi padre.   
  
-¿Y por qué tanta preparación? Apuesto a que va a venir alguien que no me nombraste... -Hermione volvió a mostrar una sonrisa, esta vez incrédula-. Ron...  
  
-Bueno... -Ron se sonrojó y abrió la boca para contestar, pero los sonidos del timbre lo interrumpieron.  
  
Él se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió casi sin detenerse a mirar quién era. Volteó y dirigió a Hermione una mirada seria. "¡Es Harry!" pudo oirle musitar.  
  
La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció lentamente, al ver en el umbral de la puerta a Harry abrazado de una joven muchacha.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Jen! ¡Al fín llegan! 


	4. Ixinis

Capítulo 4: "Ixinis".  
  
Por: JkRowling.  
  
-Aquí aparece el alma de la fiesta, hermanito-exclamó Harry, sonriendo mientras agitaba la mano del pelirrojo-. Ya sabes que...  
  
Los ojos verdes de Harry, risueños al saludar a su amigo, se ampliaron gravemente al encontrarse con el rostro de la única chica a la que había entregado una amistad verdadera.  
  
-¿Hola?-la voz de Jen Hacket interrumpió el silencio profundo que el reencuentro había formado-. ¿Eh... qué pasa?  
  
Hermione sonreía. Levantó su mano y la agitó saludando, mientras Ron Weasley la observaba con cautela.  
  
-¡Hey! ¿No van a decir nada? ¡Por si no se conocían... Harry Potter y Hermione Granger!  
  
Harry no dijo una sola palabra más. Suspiró para enseñar una sonrisa y correr a abrazar a su amiga.  
  
-¡Hermione!-musitó suavemente. Ella sintió los brazos de su amigo cerrándose alrededor de su cintura y elevarla del suelo, como solía hacer en Hogwarts-. ¡Tanto tiempo, tanto, tanto!  
  
Lágrimas débiles se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Rió, mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Harry, y éste daba vueltas con ella cargada a sus hombros.   
  
-¡Bájame! ¡Creo que la vez en que nos caímos al lago por hacer esto no te hizo aprender!-exclamó, sintiendo sus pies tocar el suelo.  
  
-Hmm... pues, ¡dime si no fue divertido el que salieras del lago gritando hacia el castillo!-rió su amigo, acompañado por una carcajada gutural del pelirrojo al recordar aquella interesante experiencia-. ¡Y recuerdo que fue para navidad!  
  
-¿Y también recuerdas que el agua estaba congelada y tuvimos que pasar dos semanas en la enfermería antes de recuperarnos de una neumonía aguda?-preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos mientras su rostro estrenaba una sonrisa brillante-. Fue demasiado divertido que el colegio entero nos fuera a visitar para darnos los regalos.  
  
-Yo creo que fue más divertido cenar viendo el rostro de Susan Bones lleno de furúnculos-habló por fin Ron. Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos y echaron a reír-. Y que tuviéramos que darle a la señora Pomfrey una dosis de tranquilizante para la noche buena.  
  
Los tres amigos volvieron a reír. Contentos y entusiasmados, deseando tener una forma más rápida de expresarse que mediante las palabras, porque tenían muchas cosas que hablar y temían que el tiempo no fuera suficiente.  
  
-¿Ahora me van a explicar qué pasa?-la voz dulce de Jen interrumpió el vacío que estaban dejando las carcajadas.  
  
La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció rápidamente.  
  
-Oh, bueno Jen... Ella es-dijo Harry, mientras la chica le tomaba la mano-. Hermione.  
  
Jen era delgada y de excasa estatura. Tenía la piel muy blanca y los ojos castaños. Su cabello era largo y liso, de un color rojizo con leves matices pardos al sol. Sonreía tenuemente, con inocencia. Sin embargo, en sus ojos hubo un suave destello de suspicacia al oír el nombre de la mejor amiga de su novio.  
  
-Encantada de conocerte-dijo, mostrando una dentadura reluciente-. Soy Jen Hacket. Estos dos me han hablado demasiado de ti.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Hermione, mirando a sus dos amigos, para luego devolver la vista a la muchacha-. Bueno, a mí también me han hablado mucho de ti...  
  
  
  
Ron tosió ávidamente para terminar con aquel momento de tensión y frotó sus manos exigiendo la atención de los demás.  
  
-Con tanta presentación me dio hambre, ¿comemos algo antes de comenzar a arreglar?  
  
-A ti con todo te da hambre, Ron-replicó Hermione, sintiendo, como tantas otra veces, fijos en ella los ojos de Harry-. Yo no quiero nada, gracias.  
  
-Tampoco yo-musitó Jen, abrazada ahora a la cintura de su novio-. Quisiera saber más de ti, Hermione. Si es posible saber más de lo que ya me han contado muchas veces-añadió sonriendo tenuemente.  
  
-Bueno...  
  
-Jen sabe mucho de nuestras aventuras en Hogwarts-admitió Harry, pareciendo incómodo-. Nos gustaría que nos contaras de cómo es tu vida ahora.  
  
-Bien-dijo Hermione, sonriendo por enésima vez en el día-. Estoy estudiando en el Instituto Mágico de Curanderos. Trabajo dos días a la semana en una biblioteca muggle... Vivo en Black Island con Clara, mi empleada y compañera. Esa es mi vida por ahora-se encogió de hombros-. Nada muy interesante.  
  
-¿No vienes a Londres muy seguido? Tengo entendido que visitas a tus padres a veces...  
  
-Los visito casi todos los fines de semana-respondió, sintiéndose absurdamente entrevistada-. Simplemente hay días en que prefiero quedarme en casa descansando o terminando algunas tareas pendientes para el Instituto.  
  
Ron interrumpió la sesión de preguntas desde la cocina.   
  
-Hice unos emparedados increíbles. Es ahora o nunca. ¡Si no quieren se van a arrepentir!   
  
-Bueno, Ron... yo acepto uno siempre que me dejes ayudarte a ordenar todo ahí... Cada vez que haces algo en la cocina... -musitó Jen, dejando a Harry para correr hacia Ron, que se escondía bajo un montón de platos y vasos sucios.  
  
Harry y Hermione permanecieron en silencio. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse, pero no podían empezar sin antes hablar sobre su extraño distanciamiento. En un pequeño lugar de su corazón, Hermione guardaba una especie de resentimiento contra Harry, tal vez por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo. Ella siempre había creído en la promesa de sus dos amigos: Que nunca se iban a separar. ¿Tan rápido lo habían olvidado?  
  
-Bueno… y ¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? ¡No pudiste encontrar un mejor lugar para ti! ¡Una biblioteca!-rió Harry nerviosamente, mirándole por encima de sus anteojos.  
  
-¡Sí! En realidad mi sueldo no es tan alto. Es simplemente lo que necesito para llevar una vida cómoda junto a Clara, pero me hace feliz trabajar ahí porque hay un buen ambiente de trabajo, bastante tranquilo y cómodo. Además tengo dos buenos amigos que me ayudan. Y por supuesto… ¡Los libros!-exclamó riendo, mientras levantaba su vaso y sorbía el último trago de su jugo de calabaza-. Pero ya hablamos lo suficiente de mí, ahora quiero saber qué ha pasado contigo este último tiempo. Te he estado llamando, pero nunca estás.  
  
Impregnó la última frase de sarcasmo casi vengativo. Permaneció tranquila, aunque estuvo segura de un gesto incómodo en el rostro de su amigo.  
  
-Sí, bueno, yo he tenido mucho trabajo-comentó Harry, subiéndose los lentes-. En el Ministerio cada día nos exigen más. Ya sabes, los asesinatos masivos en Hogsmeade podrían deberse a un grupo de magos tenebrosos de la sociedad Ixinis.  
  
-¿Ixinis?-replicó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño-. Creo haber leído algo sobre eso.  
  
-Lógicamente-aceptó-. Ixinis es el nombre que le dieron a una sociedad creada hace más de quinientos años por un grupo de magos del Lado Oscuro. La cuestión es que la banda fue disuelta hace más de un siglo por los viejos aurores del Ministerio. Nunca se había vuelto a mencionar el asunto, o a saber algo de los magos de la banda que quedaron dispersos hasta estos últimos días, cuando se encontró en la casa de un mago asesinado el signo de la sociedad.  
  
-¿El signo?-preguntó Hermione, interesada.  
  
-Una carta.  
  
-¿El As de Picas?  
  
-Exacto-apoyó Harry, asintiendo suavemente, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-. Este As de Picas.  
  
Levantó una carta sucia y manchada de sangre, tomándola con la punta de los dedos.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca y resopló asustada.  
  
-Harry, por Dios…   
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó él, como si mostrar la prueba de un asesinato en una fiesta fuese algo común-. ¡No me digan que la señorita-valiente Granger perdió su valor con los años y ahora tiene miedo!  
  
-Por supuesto que no-replicó, recuperándose inmediatamente del impacto-. Me refiero a que es peligroso que andes con eso todo el día…  
  
-Es mi trabajo. He andado con cosas peores en la chaqueta-musitó, con una pequeña sonrisa-. Además, fíjate en la mancha de sangre. Sabes bien que no es verdadera. El único daño que los del grupo Ixinis le causan a su víctima es una cicatriz en la mano, donde escriben "x", nada de sangre, nada de horror.  
  
-Pero sigo insistiendo en que no me gusta que andes por ahí con eso en los bolsillos, Harry.  
  
Él suspiró.  
  
-Escucha, Hermione… Yo nunca entendí los motivos por los cuáles tú te fuiste tan lejos, e incluso… Incluso hubo un momento en el que yo pensé que tal vez tú querías alejarte de mí… Pero, no sé, si es posible que ahora me dijeras… Quiero decir, me gustaría entender por qué te fuiste así. Ni siquiera me avisaste para despedirme de ti.  
  
Hermione bajó la vista. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. No podía decirle la verdad justo ahora.  
  
-Yo simplemente deseaba irme lejos de la ciudad. Jamás quise alejarme de ti, Harry. Y no sabes cuánto siento el no haberte avisado, fue una imprudencia mía, pensé que estabas ocupado. Lo siento.  
  
-Te disculpo, pero con una condición-exigió levantándose y caminando hacia ella para pasar un brazo por su hombro.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Que te vengas a la ciudad a vivir conmigo y me ayudes en el caso Ixinis.  
  
Hermione levantó la cabeza bruscamente. No podía haber escuchado bien.  
  
Ron apareció ante ella, con una copa de champagne levantada frente a su cara, dispuesto a confirmárselo.  
  
-Bienvenida de nuevo al grupo, Hermione. 


	5. La fiesta

bCapítulo 5: "La fiesta"./b  
  
iPor: JkRowling6./i  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Hermione miró a Harry y luego a Ron, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-Pues eso-dijo Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Que volvemos a estar juntos de nuevo, no podríamos resolver este caso sin ti. Hazlo por tus amigos, Hermione… vuelve a la ciudad.  
  
Ella se puso de pie. Jen la observaba desde la cocina con el rostro relajado, sin parecer sorprendida, y tampoco agradada por lo que acaba de escuchar. Hermione se mojó los labios, consciente de que sus amigos esperaban la primera palabra que pudiera mencionar en ese instante, listos para convencerla si ella se negaba.  
  
-Pero… ¡Tengo una casa en Black Island y también está Clara! No puedo dejarla sola… y mi trabajo, mis estudios…  
  
-Tú podrías continuar estudiando y trabajando si eso es lo que quieres, aunque tu trabajo no sería necesario-dijo Harry, excitado-. Si vives conmigo, yo me encargo de los gastos, después de todo, me estarías haciendo un favor. Y Claro puede venir con nosotros, nos hará mucha falta alguien que ayude con la casa…  
  
-Pero Harry… ¿Eres consciente de que no puedo decirte que no y de los riesgos en los que me estás metiendo?-preguntó de manera graciosa, ganando una carcajada por parte de sus amigos.  
  
-Soy consciente-contestó el chico, levantándose-. Pero piensa en que con dos magos como Ron y yo no te puede pasar nada…  
  
Se largaron a reír.  
  
-Tendré en cuenta ese humilde punto-asumió Hermione, risueña-. Hablando ya en serio…   
  
-Aceptas-terminó Ron, esperanzado-. ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡No puedes dejarnos en este caso solos! ¡Sabes que te necesitamos!  
  
Ella sonrió. No sabía lo que esperaba. No sabía cómo iba a dejar su casa sola tanto tiempo, ese lugar que tanto le había costado tener, y al cual tanto adoraba. Pero sí estaba consciente de las ganas que tenía por volver a hacer a estar con sus amigos, y realmente, el deber de estar con ellos en lo que estaba pasando.   
  
-Acepto-expresó con voz clara, levantando su cabeza, mientras sus ojos brillaban en emoción-. Me uno al grupo.  
  
-¡Excelente!-exclamó Harry, emocionado, abrazando a Hermione en un arrebato de felicidad-. ¡Sabía que no nos defraudarías!  
  
-Por supuesto que tengo que estar con ustedes en esto-admitió ella, soltándose de sus brazos, algo sofocada por la emoción y el abrazo caluroso de su amigo-. Realmente espero poder ayudarlos…  
  
-Lo harás-intervino el pelirrojo, confiado. Consultó su reloj y miró la puerta ansiosamente-. Los invitados ya deberían de estar por llegar.  
  
Harry alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Los invitados, o la invitada que es la que realmente te importa, Ron?  
  
Él devolvió su mirada, aparentemente impresionado por su pregunta, aunque Hermione conocía muy bien esa mirada inocente para creerle.  
  
-No entiendo a qué te refieres, Harry-manifestó lacónicamente, mientras sacaba un poco de brillo a sus zapatos-. Los sándwiches están en la cocina, les recomiendo que vayan a buscar alguno, porque quedaron deliciosos, ¿verdad, Jen?  
  
Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Ellos habían visto esa expresión muchas veces y notaban de inmediato cuando Ron se apresuraba a cambiar el tema, porque no lo hacía con elocuencia. Rieron y se encogieron de hombros, mientras caminaban hacia la cocina en búsqueda de los prometidos sándwiches.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Los invitados no demoraron en llegar. Hermione estuvo feliz de encontrarse después de tanto tiempo con la profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore y Hagrid. Los tres aún trabajaban orgullosamente en el colegio Hogwarts, y la charla se centró más en los temas del colegio que en sus propias vidas.   
  
Ella notaba cuánto había cambiado la relación con esas tres personas a las que tanto quería y admiraba. El director del colegio le suplicó en el preciso momento en que se saludaron que no lo tratara más como un viejo y se atreviera a llamarlo simplemente por su nombre. La profesora McGonagall se mostró muy interesada en indagar en los estudios profesionales de Hermione para Curandero, y Hagrid pasó mayor tiempo riendo y dando fuertes palmadas a la espalda de Harry, que ya empezaba a quejarse.   
  
Los amigos del Ministerio demostraron mucho interés en el caso Ixinis, pero Harry eludió la mayor parte de las preguntas, argumentando al oído de Hermione que era mejor que el trabajo de los aurores se mantuviera en secreto.  
  
Ella no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahí, compartiendo con sus viejos amigos y las personas que la habían visto crecer, cumplir sus sueños y convertirse en una mujer, era como volver a estar en Hogwarts otra vez. Ella recordaba siempre con nostalgia cada uno de los momentos en la escuela, y a veces hasta los momentos amargos se convertían en vivencias dulces en su anhelo de volver a sentirse rodeada por aquel mundo que parecía haberse perdido.   
  
-¿Cómo estás ahora, Hermione?-Ginny Weasley, su única y mejor amiga, se había aproximado a ella en medio del bullicio con un jarro de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. La observó preocupada, esperando que la respuesta fuera tan significativa como la pregunta, pues ellas no acostumbraban a tener diálogos carentes de sentido y Hermione sabía muy bien que no preguntaba por su estado de salud o el trabajo. Suspiró y pensó bien la respuesta. A Ginny no le podía mentir.  
  
-Pues… regular.  
  
-Regular-repitió la pelirroja, sin burlarse, pero tratando de entender mejor su respuesta-. Cuéntame entonces el porqué de regular.  
  
-Harry me invitó a vivir con él para que lo ayude con el caso Ixinis, ya sabes…  
  
Ginny asintió rápidamente intentando no perder el tema central de la conversación.  
  
-¿Y tú le dijiste…?  
  
-Que sí-admitió Hermione, mientras veía a Dean Thomas abrazar a Parvati y darle un suave beso en los labios-. No es tan solo por estar cerca de él, Ginny, sino porque necesito volver a conocerlos, también me refiero a Ron… Este tiempo sola me dejó confundida, como si todo hubiese terminado y ahora necesito comenzar de nuevo. Y no tengo miedo, estoy expectante, tanto por ser una gran ayuda para ellos, como por sentirme acompañada otra vez. Quiero vivir.  
  
La pelirroja dio un sorbo a su jarro de cerveza. Una leve sonrisa se había marcado en su rostro.  
  
-¿Sabes que Harry era el más entusiasmado con esta idea?-inquirió de pronto-. Él me preguntó a mí qué pensaba. También me dijo que su novia no tenía problemas. Jen es una buena chica, no creo que…  
  
-Yo vengo a ayudar a mi amigo, ante los ojos de Jen. Ella no tiene por qué desconfiar-intervino Hermione secamente.  
  
-¿Hay otra cosa que vengas a hacer, ante los ojos nuestros?-preguntó Ginny, audazmente.   
  
-Vivir.  
  
-¿Y nada más?  
  
Hermione la miró, casi inexpresivamente. Sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar.  
  
-Yo no vengo a quitarle el novio a nadie, Ginny-respondió, haciendo reír a su amiga-. Harry es mi amigo, y si lo que siento por él no influyó en la relación que tuvo contigo o con Cho, no tiene por qué influir ahora.  
  
-Pero ahora es distinto-replicó la pelirroja, aún conservando su mirada divertida-. Ahora van a vivir juntos, solos…   
  
-Investigando un caso de suma importancia para el Ministerio y el mundo mágico, como amigos y compañeros-resumió-. No va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro.  
  
-Hmm…¿serviría de algo decir que no creo?  
  
-¿No me crees?  
  
-¡Sí te creo! Lo que no creo es que no vaya a pasar nada.  
  
-Van a pasar muchas cosas-terminó Hermione, levantándose-. Pero no somos capaces de imaginarlo ahora, así que sería mejor que dejáramos de soñar y fueras a ver a tu novio, que desde hace rato te está esperando para bailar, nos vemos en un rato.  
  
Ginny hizo una falsa mueca de tristeza y luego rió, caminando hacia un costado del departamento, donde su novio la esperaba sonriendo. Hermione también rió, aunque no sabía muy bien si era por lo feliz que estaba o porque el alcohol comenzaba a subir a su cabeza. Caminó hacia la cocina, esquivando a las parejas que bailaban y a los grupos de invitados que charlaban animadamente en los rincones, pensando en cómo quedaría aquel lugar luego de la fiesta. Ron realmente había exagerado la cantidad de invitados, pero no parecía preocupado, por el contrario, conversaba con una chica del Ministerio, de piel pálida y ojos verdes que reía cada dos segundos.  
  
Hermione llegó a la cocina, dispuesta a prepararse una tacita de café muy cargado para terminar con su leve mareo. No estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol y ese era el motivo por el cual dos vasos de cerveza la habían mareado mucho más de lo normal. Canturreó una canción, riendo de vez en cuando por lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Iba a tomar la cafetera, cuando sintió que alguien chocaba contra el congelador detrás suyo. Volteó a ver qué pasaba.  
  
Era Harry.  
  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?-inquirió asustada, al verlo caer al suelo. Él se encogió de hombros y rió tontamente. No necesitó olerlo para saber que estaba ebrio. Movió su cabeza en desaprobación y se agachó a ayudarlo.   
  
-¿Te lastimaste?  
  
-Nah… Fue sólo un golpe, creo que el suelo está algo movedizo hoy… -contestó sin problemas. Hermione comprendió que sólo estaba algo mareado y lo animó a levantarse-. Creo que tomé un poco más de lo que debía.  
  
-Así parece-asintió ella, volteando a tomar la cafetera-. Estoy preparando café, ¿quieres? Te vendría bien.  
  
-Sí, muchas gracias-sonrió él, y Hermione procuró no mirarlo. Cada vez que sonreía así, ella podía sentir una punzada clavando su corazón y cortando la respiración en su garganta. Tragó saliva. ¿Tendría que soportar eso todos los día que viviera con él?  
  
-Te ves preciosa hoy-agregó, mirándola desde un costado mientras apoyaba su brazo en el congelador.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Hermione, sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. iEstá borracho, está borracho…/i, se repitió mientras buscaba una cuchara.  
  
-Estoy muy contento de que vienes a vivir conmigo-expresó, sus ojos verdes brillaron risueños al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga.  
  
-Yo también, Harry-admitió sin tener nada mejor que decir.  
  
-Tal vez piensas que quiero recompensar todo el tiempo que te dejé sola, pero yo de verdad te necesito en esto y aunque no soy el mejor amigo del mundo…  
  
-Harry-intervino, mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja e intentaba sonreír-. Yo no pienso eso. Y para mí sí eres el mejor amigo del mundo.  
  
Él le devolvió una sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.  
  
-Yo te quiero mucho.  
  
Una tacita resbaló de las manos de Hermione. Deseando que la tierra la traga y al mismo tiempo agradeciendo que el bullicio de la fiesta no dejara lugar al estrépito que había causado la porcelana al caer al piso, se agachó rápidamente a recoger lo que había quedado de la pequeña tacita, intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos.  
  
-¡No te preocupes, lo hago yo!-exclamó Harry, agachándose también a ayudarla. Entre los dos recogieron rápidamente hasta el último trozo de porcelana que quedaba en el piso.   
  
-Soy tan tonta… Ron me va a matar-dijo Hermione, frotándose la frente.  
  
-Tranquilízate, es sólo una taza-expresó Harry, levantándose de secar el café derramado-. Te decía que…  
  
-Sí escuché lo que me decías, Harry-cortó ella, sintiéndose incapaz de reaccionar normalmente si volvía a mencionarlo-. Y de verdad, no quiero que te preocupes porque yo no estoy afectada contigo, ni me dejaste sola, ni nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Él asintió suavemente. Iba a voltear cuando Hermione lo llamó.  
  
-Yo también te quiero mucho, Harry.  
  
El rostro de su amigó rompió en una sonrisa. Y en el momento en que él corrió abrazarla, Hermione supo que los cinco años de soledad habían sido borrados en un segundo.  
  
Y comenzó a vivir.  
  
bN/A: Es la primera vez que les dejo una pequeña notita, y es, para además de agradecerles por leer mis fics, agregar que, como estoy de vacaciones, los capítulos serán añadidos más seguidamente ^.^ Espero que les haya gustado, y que vuelvan a leer pronto el próximo capítulo (este no es el final) =P Un abasho, Jk! 


	6. El retrato

bCapítulo 6: "El retrato"./b  
  
iPor: JkRowling6./i  
  
Las horas de aquella noche de sábado pasaron velozmente. Hermione dio vueltas por el departamento de Ron, deteniéndose a ratos a charlar con sus viejos compañeros   
  
Faltaban quince minutos para las dos de la madrugada cuando se sintió sofocada por el aire caluroso del departamento y el olor mezclado de la comida y la bebida. Hace ya bastante rato que no veía a Harry y pensó que tal vez él estaría tomando aire en el balcón. Caminó resueltamente hacia el ventanal que la separaba, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver a dos personas abrazadas en un rincón de la baranda y entornó los ojos para reconocerlas.  
  
Eran Harry y Jen.  
  
Hermione tardó en comprender lo que estaba pasando. El ambiente y la felicidad que había sentido en las últimas horas la habían hecho retroceder muchos años atrás, e incluso había olvidado aquel detalle que ahora terminaba de manera inconclusa la realización de sus sueños, la manera tan lenta, pero segura en que las cosas se había vuelto a su favor. De pronto vio caer, de pronto todo se volvió frío y se sintió a kilómetros, en su dormitorio, arrodillada en un rincón, llorando. Observó las manos de Harry, acariciando el cabello de Jen, notó la expresión tranquila de sus ojos cerrados al besarla, los vio juntos, tan unidos que ella parecía encontrarse muy lejos, muy pequeña y vulnerable. Por un segundo, sintió el impulso de correr y gritarle. Decirle que ese no era su destino, que lo que habían pasado en Hogwarts los había unido para siempre y que tenían que terminar una gran aventura juntos. Preguntarle, tal vez, por qué no sentía lo mismo.   
  
Por qué no abría los ojos y la abrazaba a ella.   
  
Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Giró y camino de vuelta hacia el departamento, terminando apoyada en la pared.   
  
-¿Hermione?-la voz de Ron interrumpió en su cabeza. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. No iba a llorar, menos delante del pelirrojo-. ¿Qué pasa, linda? Estabas tan feliz y ahora tienes una cara… -musitó, buscando los ojos de su amiga que se empeñaban en esquivarlo.  
  
-No pasa nada, Ron. En serio.  
  
-No, Hermione, nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños, sé que tienes algo-él levantó su rostro pálido, algo sonrosado por el calor de la fiesta y sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el balcón. Entornó los ojos y se volvió a Hermione, con una nueva expresión de auténtica tristeza-. Hermione…   
  
Ella cerró los ojos, mientras Ron la estrechaba en un abrazo caluroso. No recordaba haber sentido algo así desde hace mucho tiempo. Su orgullo se había fundido en ese abrazo y finalmente terminaba por aceptarlo. Las cosas no habían cambiado.  
  
-Hermione, yo creo que no todo está perdido…  
  
Hermione se separó bruscamente y lo observó sin comprender.  
  
-No quiero crearte falsas ilusiones, pero sólo te digo que hay cosas que tú no sabes y que se van a mantener temporalmente como un secreto. Algún día lo sabrás, Hermione. Por ahora sólo puedes confiar en mí y seguir mi consejo. Sigue luchando por lo que quieres, como siempre.  
  
Ella frunció el entrecejo, confundida. Ron se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Tengo que ir a ver a Luna-musitó silenciosamente.  
  
-¿Luna?-dijo Hermione, extrañada-. ¿Ella está aquí?  
  
-Lleva más de dos horas aquí-respondió con un gesto obvio-. Hace un rato estaba charlando con ella.  
  
-Lo siento, no me dí cuenta…  
  
-¿Me acompañas a verla? Estoy seguro que quiere hablar contigo.  
  
-Bueno-aceptó ella, curiosamente más contenta ante las palabras de su amigo. Le sonrió levemente y caminó junto a él de vuelta al departamento.  
  
b~~~***~~~/b  
  
La fiesta se prolongó hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Ron cedió la cama a Hermione y Luna, que se quedaron charlando hasta el amanecer. Hagrid, Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts mucho más temprano de lo que hubieran querido. Ron y Harry fueron a dejar a Jen a su casa porque tenía que estudiar para un exámen al día siguiente.  
  
Hermione despertó con un insistente dolor de cabeza. Los rayos del sol ya se filtraban por la ventana. Ella abrió los ojos con un gemido de dolor, se levantó de la cama, mientras sentía que las punzadas en su cabeza iban en aumento, y caminó hacia la puerta. Voces llegaban desde la cocina.  
  
-Jen no me ha llamado, le pedí que intentara comunicarse conmigo hoy en la mañana…  
  
-¿No estará algo enojada?-Ron preguntaba de manera casual.  
  
-¿Enojada?-repitió Harry-. No lo creo, ¿por qué debería estarlo?  
  
-Bueno, por… Hermione, ¿tal vez?  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en esto, Ron?-inquirió, con un timbre notablemente molesto en su voz.  
  
-Mucho. Hermione es nuestra mejor amiga, ¿recuerdas? Has pasado los últimos cincos años hablando de ella con tu novia, ¿crees que ha sido fácil para Jen? Y eso sin olvidar… lo que pasó, el último año en Hogwarts, sobre…  
  
-No vuelvas a mencionar eso-intervino Harry y Hermione percibió asombrada el tono duro de su voz.  
  
-Lo siento-se disculpó Ron-. En realidad sólo quise decir…  
  
-Entiendo lo que quisiste decir, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora cambiemos el tema, de seguro Jen me llamará en unos minutos más y las chicas ya deben estar despertando.  
  
Hermione permaneció quieta junto a la puerta, esperando un nuevo comentario, pero sólo podía oír los sorbos que Ron acostumbraba a dar a su café y el silencio tenso del ambiente.  
  
Jaló la manija de la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina, donde se encontró con la mirada preocupada de sus dos amigos.  
  
-Buenos días, Hermione-saludó Harry nerviosamente-. ¿Despertaste hace mucho?  
  
-Hace un rato, ¿por qué?  
  
-Era sólo una pregunta-se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida.  
  
-Me duele muchísimo la cabeza-respondió ella, acomodándose la camisa de dormir que Luna había hecho aparecer-. Estoy muerta de cansancio…  
  
-No estás acostumbrada a estas cosas-resumió Ron, que se había levantado a calentar más agua en la tetera-. Anoche te vi tomar mucho, ¿eh? No creo que la señorita Hermione haya cambiado tanto.  
  
-Sólo fueron unos tragos, un desarreglo en la rutina es bien merecido-musitó, tomando asiento junto a Harry.  
  
Harry observó su reloj.  
  
-¿Qué piensan hacer hoy, chicos? Tengo el día libre.  
  
-Hoy es domingo, todos tenemos el día libre, Harry-respondió Ron-. ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas invitarnos a comer hamburguesas?  
  
-Claro que no-dijo él, después de una carcajada-. Pienso que podríamos ir en busca de las cosas de Hermione. Mientras antes, mejor.  
  
-¿Tan pronto?-se asombró ella, bajando hacia la mesa la taza de café que Ron acababa de pasarle.  
  
-Sí, así comenzaríamos mañana las investigaciones. Pienso que podríamos darnos una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante, me han informado de ciertas cosas extrañas por ahí y vale mucho recordar que el último ataque del grupo Ixinis fue ahí. Pienso que sería muy útil que fueras con nosotros, Hermione. Y para eso te necesitamos aquí, no tendremos tiempo de viajar a Black Island.  
  
-Sí, pero…  
  
-'iPero/i' es la palabra que más odiamos-intervino Ron-. Vamos, Hermione, será mejor que te vengas ahora. Ya dí la información al Ministerio de una nueva espía y saben tu nombre. No muchos tienen acceso a esa información-se apresuró a añadir, al ver el rostro sorprendido de su amiga-. Pero pienso que sería mucho más seguro que te vinieras ahora con nosotros. Lo digo por si intentan asesinarte y estás sola en tu casa.  
  
-No me asustas, Weasley-dijo Hermione, dando un sorbo a su café-. Pero si piensan que es lo más conveniente, entonces sí, ya veo que no me dejarán negarme.  
  
-Por supuesto que no-sonrió Harry-. Muy bien, señorita, termine el café y tome un buen analgésico, mientras yo me voy a duchar y Ron ordena el desastre que quedó en este departamento. ¡Rápido, todos!  
  
Él se levantó de la mesa mientras Ron murmuraba enojado. Hermione también sonrió y terminó el resto de su café. El dolor de cabeza había terminado.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Eran las tres de la tarde y Hermione, Harry, Ron y Luna se encontraban en el auto de Hermione rumbo a Black Island. Harry no deseaba incluir a más gente en la investigación, pero Ron había insistido en que Luna era un buen elemento para ayudarlos ya que trabajaba para el Ministerio, específicamente en un grupo de investigaciones, bastante cercano a los aurores.   
  
El viaje había parecido muy largo y Hermione se alegró de virar en el último tramo de la autopista para encontrarse con los inconfundibles parques que daban la bienvenida a Black Island. Estuvo satisfecha de lo muy impresionados que dejó el lugar a sus amigos y de la expresión atónita de sus rostros al percibir la tranquilidad que inundaba el ambiente.   
  
Un brusco recuerdo interrumpió en su cabeza y recordó el rostro brillante de un viejo amigo cuando ella lo llevó a conocer aquel barrio. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y empujó un poco más el acelerador, intentando quitarse eso de la cabeza. Minutos después, la amplia casa que había comprado hace ya cinco años se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos.  
  
-¿Esta es… tu casa?-preguntó Ron, observando con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-Sí-aceptó ella, radiante de orgullo, mientras jugueteaba con las llaves del automóvil y devolvía la vista a aquel lugar. Era una casa muy grande, con ventanales amplios, dos pisos y diez dormitorios. Antes de entrar, ellos podían recorrer un pequeño camino de piedras, rodeado de arbustos, y en el lado derecho estaba el portón donde estacionaba su automóvil. Era una casa hermosa, con una vista directa al mar y un patio trasero lleno de árboles y flores.  
  
-Es preciosa-aceptó Harry, sonriéndole-. Te felicito, Hermione.  
  
-Muchas gracias…  
  
-No te preocupes, porque cuando terminemos con el caso que hay que averiguar, nos vendremos todos a vivir aquí-musitó Ron, felizmente.  
  
-Por supuesto-aceptó Hermione, riendo y mirando de reojo a Harry, que permaneció en silencio.  
  
Suspiró y los hizo entrar.  
  
-Esto no lo podía haber decorado nadie más que tú, Hermione-musitó Luna, observando las hermosas pinturas colgadas en las paredes y el aspecto casi inmaculado de la sala de estar.  
  
-Gracias… Vengan, quiero mostrarles mi dormitorio.  
  
Harry, Ron y Luna subieron las escaleras tras ella. Caminaron por un ancho pasillo alfombrado hasta el primer dormitorio, que inmediatamente se notaba el más amplio de toda la casa. Hermione abrió la puerta y les cedió el paso.  
  
-¡Wow!  
  
-¡Tienes una biblioteca entera aquí, Hermione!-se asombró Harry.  
  
Era un dormitorio espacioso, adornado levemente con pinturas del mismo carácter de la sala de estar. A la izquierda, había una biblioteca muy grande, con libros en ediciones antiguas a los cuales Hermione adoraba. Al lado derecho, unos sillones antiguos, barnizados en color caoba y un velador pequeño con una antigua lámpara de aceite. Su cama era sencilla, con una colcha de color crema y una marquesa de madera envejecida.  
  
-Es increíble…  
  
Pasearon alrededor de diez minutos por la habitación, atraídos por los adornos y libros que Hermione tenía. Hasta Ron pasó hojeando los libros de páginas amarillas con un entusiasmo inaudito. Finalmente Ron y Luna bajaron a llamar para pedir un servicio de mudanza y Hermione se quedó guardando lo más imprescindible en su maleta.   
  
-Entiendo que te guste mucho vivir aquí-comentó Harry, sentado en uno de los sillones, mientras continuaba observando la habitación-. Es un lugar muy agradable.  
  
-Lo adoro… realmente no pude encontrar algo mejor para mí-contestó Hermione, observando a través de la ventana el mar inquieto y las filas de arbustos zigzagueando un camino en el patio.  
  
-Por supuesto… - musitó Harry, agachándose repentinamente a recoger algo botado tras la biblioteca-. ¿Hermione? ¿Quién es él?-preguntó extrañado, levantando el retrato trizado de un muchacho joven.  
  
Una segunda punzada se clavó en el corazón de Hermione.  
  
-¡Deja eso ahí!-gritó, enfurecida, indicando el suelo con su dedo índice.  
  
El retrato resbaló de las manos de Harry y el volvió a mirar a su amiga, conmovido ante su enojo repentino.  
  
bN/A: Espero que les haya gustado, siento mucho no traerles más capítulos, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente y ahora me voy de vacaciones por una semana o un poco más a la playa... No se preocupen, porque de seguro el ambiente hará fluir ideas en mi cabeza ^^ Nos vemos pronto!/b 


	7. Dolor

bCapítulo 7: "Dolor"./b  
  
iPor: JkRowling6./i  
  
-Hermione… -musitó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Ella inclinó la cabeza, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración agitada. Apretó los puños, sintiendo cómo las uñas se clavaban en la palma de sus manos y su mente revivió en un ligero flash aquel extraño pasado que deseaba borrar para siempre.  
  
-Déjalo… ahí… No… es… - intentó hablar, pero la desesperación ahogó rápidamente sus palabras. Harry corrió hacia ella, asustado de la manera tan repentina en que su amiga se había descontrolado.  
  
-Hermione, ¿qué tienes? ¿Hice algo malo?-inquirió afligido, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ella sollozaba en su pecho-. Dime qué pasa, por favor…  
  
Ella se apartó suavemente y se sentó en la cama, intentando calmarse, aunque las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas de manera incesante. Inhaló y levantó el rostro hacia su amigo, decidida a contarle todo.  
  
-Él era un amigo-explicó endureciendo el tono de su voz-. Un gran amigo que conocí en el Instituto.  
  
-¿Tuvieron… algo?  
  
-No-respondió Hermione, sonriendo amargamente-. Éramos como hermanos… Casi vivíamos juntos. Fue mi única compañía durante esos cincos años que estuve sola.  
  
-Entiendo-dijo Harry, tragando saliva y la chica pudo notar una expresión incómoda en su rostro, casi de culpabilidad-. ¿Pero qué pasa con él, entonces? ¿Discutieron?  
  
Hermione movió la cabeza bruscamente. Sus ojos castaños vagaron por la habitación, antes de responder con la voz extrañamente distante.  
  
-Lo asesinaron.  
  
Los labios de Harry se separaron ligeramente.   
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Las voces de Ron y Luna resonaron desde el pie de la escalera.  
  
-¡Bajen! ¡El camión de la mudanza está aquí!  
  
Hermione se levantó bruscamente. Caminó hacia la puerta, recuperando de inmediato su talante fuerte y agudo. Iba a tomar la manija cuando Harry la detuvo.  
  
-Hermione… perdóname.  
  
Ella levantó la cabeza, sin comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Harry.  
  
-Yo te lo prometí-musitó él-. Te prometí que no te dejaría sola nunca. Y todo lo que has sufrido… Yo debí haber estado junto a ti en ese momento, para abrazarte y susurrarte cuánto te quiero, y no estuve. Esa no es la amistad que te debo.   
  
Hermione cerró los ojos, conmovida por el impacto de unas cuantas palabras. Deseaba borrar todo eso. Volver a empezar todo, desde su graduación de Hogwarts y darle una oportunidad. Darse una oportunidad.  
  
-Pero eso ya no importa-suspiró, tomando las manos frías de Harry-. Ya no importa porque estás aquí ahora. Harry, escucha… Si te conté esto no es para que te sientas culpable…  
  
-Lo sé-intervino él-. Pero es inevitable porque es la verdad. Yo tengo la culpa.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¿Qué rayos pasa allá arriba?  
  
Ellos se sobresaltaron. Ron y Luna los habían estado esperando. Hermione levantó la vista y bastó sólo una mirada para que Harry entendiera que debían hablar de eso más tarde. Juntos bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras, mientras Ron y Luna se dirigían miradas curiosas.   
  
-¿Todo bien?-inquirió Ron, mientras caminaban hacia el vestíbulo.  
  
-Sí-respondió Hermione, distraída. Intentó parecer fuerte y tranquila, pero la reciente conversación con Harry la había dejado muy vulnerable y se sentía repentinamente cansada. Aún no sabía si había hecho lo correcto.  
  
-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger-un hombre robusto, con un traje entero de color verde oscuro la esperaba en el salón de entrada. Llevaba la ropa arremangada en los brazos y un capota gastada en la cabeza.   
  
-Buenas tardes- saludó ella, sobresaltándose y dedicándole una rápida sonrisa-. Todo está listo.  
  
-Muy bien… ¿Aquí no hay nada que llevar?  
  
-No-respondió ella, observando a los muebles que los rodeaban, que en ese entonces permanecían inmaculados-. Sólo lo de mi dormitorio.  
  
-De acuerdo-respondió el hombre, asintiendo de inmediato, mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera y subía con ligereza-. ¿Es la primera habitación?  
  
-Sí-admitió Hermione, nuevamente distante, y caminó hasta sentarse en un sofá que no parecía haber sido usado nunca.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? Estás pálida-comentó Ron, caminando hasta arrodillarse junto a su amiga, aunque en realidad miraba a Harry-. ¿Pasó algo?  
  
-Nada-intervino ella, antes que Harry pudiera separar los labios-. Sólo siento algo de tristeza por dejar esto… Aquí hay muchos recuerdos.  
  
-Pero no va a ser para siempre…  
  
-Lo sé-aceptó Hermione, levantándose-. Y tal vez eso sea lo peor… temo a los cambios.  
  
Ron interrogó a Harry con la mirada, pero éste no pudo responderle.   
  
-Hermione, definitivamente te pasa algo-decidió el pelirrojo-. Pero vamos a charlar sobre aquello en cuanto lleguemos a casa. ¿De acuerdo?-inquirió, aunque la pregunta sonaba a resolución.  
  
Ella asintió silenciosamente, mientras posaba sus ojos en la mirada aún intranquila de Harry. Se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. Se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se preguntó si aún lo amaba.  
  
-Señorita… ya está todo listo-dijo el señor de la mudanza, bajando la escalera con dos pequeñas en sus brazos-. Ya dejé las demás maletas en el camión.  
  
-Bien-dijo Hermione, levantándose a abrir la puerta que daba hacia el pequeño camino de piedras que debían recorrer para llegar a la calle. El hombre salió y ambos acordaron la hora en que recibirían las cosas de Hermione en el departamento de Harry.   
  
La chica volvió a la casa, mientras Ron y Luna charlaban en la cocina acerca de los peligros del microondas. Harry la esperaba junto a la puerta y Hermione tuvo la desagradable sensación de que él aún no olvidaba lo que habían charlado en el dormitorio.  
  
-Hermione…  
  
-Harry-intervino ella, harta-. No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme acerca de eso, no quiero que vuelvas a pensarlo siquiera. Entiende que es mi pasado y que tú no tienes derecho a desenterrarlo cuando lo único que quiero es quitar todo eso de mi vida. Tengo derecho a seguir sin mirar atrás, aunque esté cometiendo un error. Si verdaderamente quieres ayudarme, entonces por favor no vuelvas a insistir. ¡Permíteme acabar con los malditos recuerdos!  
  
-No puedo dejar que cometas un error.  
  
-Es mi vida-replicó, apretando los puños.  
  
-Y tú eres mi amiga.  
  
-¿Ahora lo recuerdas?  
  
Él inclinó la cabeza, enmudecido. Hermione suspiró y sus ojos se cerraron en cansancio. Había cometido un error. Lo había herido cuando él sólo intentaba ayudar.  
  
-Lo siento-susurró, arrepentida-. Lo siento, Harry, me equivoqué. Esto es muy difícil, yo sólo me desquito contigo…  
  
-No-interrumpió él, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa triste-. Es simplemente la verdad, sólo que esta vez te atreviste a decirla.  
  
-¡No, no es cierto!-exclamó Hermione, desconcertada. Se acercó a él y tomó sus manos frías. Levantó la vista y sintió que sus ojos verdes la inundaba, que flotaba en ellos. Su corazón estaba en él. Nunca podría volver a sentir nada igual, estaba atrapada en sus brazos, en su respiración, en el color de sus labios. Lo amaba. Su corazón saltaba mientras recorría con la mirada cada detalle de su rostro y le dolía como si estallaran mil trocitos de cristal dentro de él-. Te quiero, Harry. Nunca podrías entender cuánto te quiero y cuánto te necesito. Nunca sentirías lo que siento yo al tenerte cerca.  
  
Él se mantuvo en silencio. Un tenue color rosa pareció inundar sus mejillas.  
  
-Quiero abrazarte, pero temo lastimarte. Daría todo lo que soy por que no volvieras a sentir dolor, sin embargo, siento que yo soy el causante de todo, Hermione, y si es así, quisiera…  
  
No pudo continuar. Unos brazos frágiles se aferraron a su cuello intempestivamente, con la fuerza de algo que necesitaba ayuda para no caer. Él se calló y el nudo en su garganta desapareció por completo. La abrazó y el mundo volvió a girar.  
  
bN/A/b: Sé que se merecen una disculpa por todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar mis fics… u.u Lo siento, verdaderamente he sido una irresponsable. Como sé que no bastan unas disculpas, ya formulé mi propio horario para escribir para así traerles la continuación de un fic, mínimo una vez por semana. Muy pronto, también subiré nuevas historias que estoy arreglando hace un montón de tiempo paa que queden excelentes. Otra cosa, decirles que este es el final de la primera parte de la historia, una introducción al argumento que estoy segura les sorprenderá! Así que a esperar la próxima continuación que, ahora sí lo digo como palabra de honor!, será muy pronto… 


	8. Advertencias Desconocidas

bCapítulo VIII - "Advertencias Desconocidas"./b

Por: bJkRowling/b

El viaje de vuelta a casa no fue tan agradable como habían esperado. Ron y Luna no dejaron de susurrarse cosas ininteligibles en la parte trasera del automóvil, y Hermione pudo notar por el espejo retrovisor que la miraban fijamente a ella. Suspiró y aceleró un poco más, algo nerviosa y cansada por la reciente conversación con Harry. Él también había terminado algo derrotado. Volteando levemente su cabeza, ella vio sus ojos verdes perdidos en el parabrisa, su mano derecha suavemente apoyada en el mentón, reflexivo. Seguramente también estaba muy triste. Habría reconocido esa expresión en sus ojos en cualquier lugar.

"¡Rayos¿Por qué lo hice¿Por qué tuve que contarle algo así?", pensó Hermione, mientras sus manos desganadas jalaban el cambio.

Ella sabía que las cosas serían distintas ahora. Temía, desde el fondo de su corazón, que la actitud fresca y despreocupada de su amigo se transformara de pronto en algo tenso y lejano. Seguro él estaba sintiendo lástima por ella. Lástima, como todos.

-¿Ninguno de los dos va a decir nada?-Ron interrumpió desde atrás y Luna dejó escapar una exhalación-. Supongo que no se habrán peleado¿verdad?

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Un suave sonrisa, cansada y a la vez de apoyo escapó de sus labios. Parecieron quedar en acuerdo instantáneamente, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Todo está bien-dijeron al unísono.

Ron puso cada mano en los asientos delanteros y se movió hacia delante para poder ver sus rostros y estar seguro de lo que decían. Levantó una ceja, pareciendo algo molesto.

-¿Bien? No han abierto la boca desde que nos subimos al auto. No soy tan idiota¿saben? Y soy amigo de ambos hace más de diez años. Tal vez podrían molestarse en explicarme qué ocurre.

Hermione parpadeó, algo sorprendida. Una cosa había sido contarle aquello a Harry, pero¿Ron? No es que no le tuviera confianza, por el contrario, sin embargo, sabía que Ron comenzaría a tratarla como una niñita frágil si se enteraba de todo lo que había sufrido antes de estar ahí con ellos.

-Con Harry tuvimos una linda conversación-sonrió, sin ganas.- Me explicó ciertas cosas que necesitaba saber, y yo a él. Nada más.

El rostro del pelirrojo se alumbró inexplicablemente.

-¿Es verdad¿Lo hicieron¡Al fin, no saben cuánto esperé eso!-resopló, despeinándose el cabello aliviado.- Wow, Harry, pensé que nunca lo harías. ¡Desde Hogwarts que...!

Ron calló repentinamente ante la mirada asustada y enfadada de Harry.

-¿Qué?-ahora era Hermione la que no entendía.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada-la voz firme de Harry parecía haber caído sobre ellos como un balde de agua fría.

Hermione torció un poco el manubrio, mientras, con precaución volteaba a mirar el rostro del pelirrojo, sonrojado y serio, como se ponía cuando se excusaba de no hacer los deberes por jugar quidditch. Sin embargo, esta vez no había deberes. ¿Qué había expresado Harry con esa mirada tan atemorizante? Su talante débil parecía haberse repuesto en un segundo.

-Estaciona pronto, Hermione-dijo Ron con una voz que difícilmente su comparaba a la suya-. Necesitamos apurarnos.

Ella suspiró, resignada. Si había algo que nunca lograba con sus amigos es que contaran algo que era secreto sellado entre los dos. Sin embargo, esta vez no podía entender qué tipo de secreto la relacionaría a ella. Hace mucho tiempo no leía en aquellos ojos verdes tanto miedo e ira a la vez.

El departamento de Harry era más ordenado que el de Ron, pero a simple vista parecía mucho más lúgubre. Hermione podía encontrarse con objetos extraños en el lugar más inaudito, así que procuró no tocar nada mientras ubicaba bien sus cosas en uno de los dormitorios vacíos. Aún así, cada lugar de la casa estaba impregnado en el aroma de Harry, de manera que ella podía sentirlo flotar cerca de su nariz todo el tiempo. Era como estar abrazándolo a cada momento.

-¿Hermione?-su rostro inseguro aparecía en la puerta, titubeante-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto-sonrió ella, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama-. ¿Nos vamos de inmediato?

-Sí, quiero decir... Bueno, en realidad no es por eso que quise hablar contigo a solas.

-¿No?-se extrañó. Esto no le estaba gustando, seguro Harry venía a hablar de lo mismo otra vez-. ¿Entonces?

-Verás... Yo sé que Ron y yo prácticamente te obligamos a ayudarnos y quedarte con nosotros. También sé que es una decisión difícil para ti-se apresuró a añadir, subiendo sus anteojos. Hermione recorría cada espacio de su rostro para volver siempre a aquellos irresistibles ojos verdes, casi magnéticos. Aquellos ojos que siempre le ganaban, lo únicos que podían anular sus ganas de hacer bien todas las cosas-. Quisiera saber... si tú realmente estás convencida de hacer esto. Porque, bueno-agregó con una mueca de tristeza-. ¿Cómo podría yo pedirte algo a ti?

Ella parpadeó, extrañada. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla invitado?

-Yo no soy una marioneta, Harry-sus ojos castaños brillaban, intensos. ¿Cómo no lo notaba a través de ellos¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que estaba ahí por él?-. Estoy aquí porque aquí quiero estar.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias-murmuró bajando la vista siempre hacia sus manos-. Sigues siendo tan buena amiga como siempre. Y yo... yo siento que no lo merezco.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Harry?-suspiró, cansada, levantándose de la cama-. Estoy cansada de aclararlo una y otra vez. Siento como si lo pusieras en duda.

-No, no es eso-él se levantó y la miró tan fijamente que Hermione creyó que estaba intentando hablar a través de sus ojos-. Sólo que… hay cosas que tú no sabes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin entender. Frunció el entrecejo y suspiró.

-Supongo que no sirve de nada preguntarte qué¿verdad?

Harry cabeceó, serio, mientras un mechón de su cabello negro azabache caía a un costado de rostro. La sujetó por los brazos.

-Hay cosas que a veces es mejor ignorar.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

-No lo creo.

-¡No lo crees!-soltó Harry, sonriéndole repentinamente-. Bueno, no será la primera vez que nosotros dos estemos en desacuerdo. Si no fuera así, no te admiraría tanto.

-¿Aún me admiras?-Hermione sabía que se estaba arriesgando, explorar demasiado en la privacidad de Harry siempre se volvía un terreno peligroso para ella. Sin embargo, no estaba decidida a retroceder. Quería jugar un poco más. ¿Qué podría perder?-. Creí que ya no tenías razones para hacerlo.

-Sabes que siempre te he admirado, aún cuando a veces me exasperas-suspiró-. Las cosas serían muy distintas si tú no fueses como eres.

-¿Distintas¿Por qué?-inquirió ella, con su corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte. Tal vez se estaba acercando a aquella respuesta que había esperado desde aquella mañana invernal en que se despertó con un solo pensamiento nítido en la cabeza: Harry Potter. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde aquello, y sin embargo, Hermione sabía que los latidos de su corazón retumbaban intactos dentro de su pecho-. ¿Qué cosas habrían sido distintas, exactamente?

Él esquivó su mirada, nervioso. Soltó los brazos de Hermione e intentó voltear, pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-No puedes seguir ocultándome cosas. Necesito una explicación¿comprendes? Nunca te lo he exigido. Te lo pido ahora. Por favor.

-Yo…

-¡Harry!-la voz de Jen Hacket interrumpía desde el pasillo. Ellos se miraron y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Jen habría entrado a la habitación. Su sonrisa y el brillo entusiasta de sus ojos parecieron esfumarse en un segundo. Clavó la mirada en las manos de Hermione, aún intempestivamente sujetadas a las de su novio.

-¡Ah! No sabía que Hermione había llegado tan… pronto.

-¿Yo¡Oh, sí¿No sabías?-inquirió nerviosa, sintiendo que cada palabra que decía estropeaba más la situación-. Quiero decir, err… sí, me vine hace unas horas.

-Sí, bueno, justamente estábamos hablando de eh… -los ojos verdes se conectaron por un instante con los de Hermione y ella entendió instantáneamente el mensaje-. De que podríamos limpiar un poco esto… ¡Ha estado inhabitado durante tanto tiempo!

-Sí, así es-Jen musitó y por su expresión, Hermione estuvo segura de que no le había creído ninguna palabra-. Bueno, venía a buscarte porque Ron los está esperando en el Caldero Chorreante. Deben ir ahí a recibir los detalles de la investigación.

-De acuerdo, vamos de inmediato-aceptó Harry, rascando su frente. Dirigió una nueva mirada cautelosa a su amiga y ambos salieron de la habitación sin decir palabra.

Llegar al Caldero Chorreante no fue una tarea fácil. El Ministerio de Magia había obligado a los aurores ha seguir normas muy rigurosas, productos de los recientes asesinatos. A Hermione no le sorprendió notar que el mundo mágico en general se encontraba consternado por lo sucedido. Ixinis estaba logrando justamente lo que quería. Llamar la atención de las autoridades, pero¿por qué tantos años después?

-¡Al fin llegan!-exclamó Ron, con expresión seria. Hermione se asombró del cambio de personalidad que su amigo experimentaba al tratar asuntos de trabajo-. Bueno, ya estamos aquí-musitó, echando un vistazo al lugar sucio y mugriento que se ubicaba tras su espalda-. Necesito que entremos y no nos separemos en ningún momento¿de acuerdo?

-Ron, no tienes por qué recordarme los principios de nuestro trabajo-contestó Harry, de mala gana, mientras limpiaba sus anteojos en un trazo de su túnica. El incidente con Jen lo había dejado de muy mal humor-. Explícale eso a Hermione.

-Bueno-aceptó Ron con una mueca de fastidio-. Hermione…

-No tengo que apartarme en ningún momento de ustedes-terminó ella, con una leve sonrisa, levantando su mano y ubicándola sobre su frente para aceptar una orden-. ¡Entendido!

Un hombre de túnica negra corrió delante de ellos, empujando a Hermione. La chica volteó, molesta, pero cuando se disponía a reclamarle el tipo ya se había ido.

-¡Idiota!-exclamó Harry, mientras la sujetaba por un brazo-. ¿Estás bien? De acuerdo, vamos-indicó Harry, caminando hacia el interior, cuando la chica asintió.

Ellos avanzaron lentamente por el local esquivando algunas sillas y mesas desvencijadas, hasta llegar a un rincón y tomar asiento. El lugar estaba aún más oscuro de lo habitual, y su aspecto lúgubre se había intensificado con las escalofriantes marcas de sangre que manchaban las paredes. Nadie había logrado borrarlas.

-¿Ven algo inusual?-inquirió Harry a sus amigos, en voz baja-. Sólo parece más vacío de lo habitual, lo que, dadas las circunstancias es bastante normal.

-Lo mismo pienso-suspiró Ron, tocando sin inmutarse una mancha seca de sangre junto a su asiento-. El asesinato fue en la casa de McBurney, sin embargo, se han encontrado pruebas aquí. No logro entenderlo ¿Tú que crees Hermione?

Ella había estado a punto de responder lo mismo, cuando algo hizo que su piel se electrizara. Miró a Harry, sin poder hablar y señaló algo detrás de Ron. Ambos voltearon y parecieron quedar petrificados ante la siniestra escena.

Una mujer flotaba a escasos centímetros del suelo en el rincón más oscuro del Caldero Chorreante. Si no hubiese sido por el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su boca y por el as de picas que se hallaba pegado junto a su pecho, Hermione habría creído que estaba viva. 


	9. Junto a la chimenea

** b Capítulo IX - Junto a la Chimenea. /b **

Por: i _ JkRowling6_. /i 

¡Todos afuera del local inmediatamente!-Ron alzaba la voz por encima de los gritos aterrorizados de la escasa multitud-. ¡Fuera! ¡AHORA!

Harry tomó con fuerza la mano de Hermione y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

No te muevas-le susurró, y ella asintió tragando saliva. Jamás podría haberse sentido tan segura.

¡Ya me escucharon! ¡Necesito que desalojen el local, vamos!-el pelirrojo continuaba gruñendo, pero Hermione dudaba que alguien lo escuchara. Sólo un tipo de túnica negra desapareció tras la puerta. Todos parecían demasiado consternados para hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar a la mujer muerta, que flotaba cerca de ellos como una advertencia casi fantasmal. El aura de la muerte, delicada y silenciosa aún estaba encerrada en aquel lugar. Ellos podían olerla.

Esto se nos está escapando de las manos-musitó Harry, sin alejar sus ojos verdes de aquella mujer muerta-. Era justamente esto lo que teníamos que evitar.

Hermione, aún acurrucada en el pecho de Harry, pudo sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Supo lo mucho que alteraba a Harry la visión de alguien muerto, dada sus antiguas experiencias. Quiso poder abrazarlo.

¡ASESINATO!-gritó el cantinero, escupiendo saliva y señalando a la mujer muerta, como fuera de así-. ¡OTRO ASESINATO! ¡USTEDES, INÚTILES AURORES! ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBEN IMPEDIRLO?

Harry lo observaba silencioso, pero Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta, y su rostro habitualmente pálido, estaba enrojecido en furia.

¿Qué estupidez está hablando?-exclamó enojado, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos-. ¿Cómo puede culparnos a nosotros de algo así?

¡Basta!-terminó Hermione repentinamente y todos voltearon a mirarla, sorprendidos-. Es suficiente con ver a esta pobre mujer así, ¿no creen? Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de esto, si hay que buscar responsables, no tengan duda de que lo haremos con mucha dedicación.

Es verdad-susurró Harry, con la voz ronca-. Tom, necesito que te calmes y cierres el local por hoy. No es un lugar seguro ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Es preciso que vuelvas a tu casa lo más pronto posible. Nosotros-agregó mirando a Ron rápidamente-. Tenemos que volver a mi departamento para informar de lo sucedido al Ministerio.

De acuerdo-aceptó Ron aproximándose a la chimenea y sacando una bolsa de polvos flu de su bolsillo.

Harry y Hermione lo siguieron en silencio, aún aferrados el uno al otro.

b /b 

Muy bien. Se escuchan opiniones-la voz grave de Harry interrumpía el silencio que se había formulado tras la llegada del trío al departamento.

No tengo nada inteligente que decir-replicó Ron, rascando su cabeza, desalentado-. Estoy en blanco.

Aquel hombre-musitó Hermione, mencionando por primera vez en voz alta lo que venía pensando. Sus amigos respondieron con una mirada asombrada-. El tipo que me empujó antes de entrar al Caldero Chorreante.

¿Qué?-inquirió el pelirrojo, sin comprender. Harry la escuchaba atento-. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con el asesinato?

Probablemente mucho-respondió ella, abrazando sus piernas en un intento de evadir el frío de su cuerpo tras aquella horrible visión en el Caldero Chorreante-. Entró corriendo minutos antes del asesinato. ¿Recuerdan su prisa? Y además fue el único que abandonó el local cuando tú lo ordenaste.

Eso no es suficiente para culparlo, Hermione-contradijo Ron, abatido-. Más bien deberíamos felicitarlo, por haberme obedecido.

Espera, Ron. Es probable que Hermione tenga razón-intervino Harry, entornando los ojos en un intento de concentración-. ¿Por qué aquel tipo tendría tanta prisa en entrar al local? ¿Y por qué salió tan rápidamente? No debe haber alcanzado a permanecer ahí siquiera unos minutos.

Eso es muy razonable-aceptó el chico-. Pero, ¿cómo explicas que él permaneció todo el tiempo hablando con Tom? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que iba a cometer el asesinato él?

Tenía razón. Hermione no había pensado en aquel detalle. Era lógicamente imposible que él hubiera cometido el asesinato mientras charlaba con Tom, el cantinero. Sin embargo…

¿Y si fue una trampa?-inquirió ella, abriendo sus ojos castaños exageradamente-. Es probable que él haya entrado con el fin de distraer a Tom para que otro pudiera realizar el homicidio.

Harry la observó fijamente. Ella se sintió algo ridícula.

Bien, sé que tal vez leo mucho, pero, pensé que…

No, está muy bien-Harry la contradijo, sin quitar aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes de su rostro, lo que irradiaba una irresistible sensación de admiración. Definitivamente, una de las pocas cosas que había logrado despertar intensamente en él-. Eso está realmente bien.

Gracias… -suspiró Hermione, mientras tenues matices rosas aparecían en sus mejillas-. Bueno, pensé que podría servir… Yo…

Ron alzó una ceja. Una leve sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios.

Bien, ya tenemos la pista número uno, ¿no? Estoy agotado, así que me voy a descansar. Los del Ministerio ya se deben haber hecho cargo de lo sucedido, estoy seguro. Mañana comienza el trabajo, chicos, así que no se duerman muy tarde. Los espero a las ocho de la mañana en mi departamento, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo, compañero-aceptó Harry con una sonrisa amable.

El pelirrojo levantó su pulgar y guiñó el ojo a Hermione.

Buenas noches, Ron-musitó ella, algo avergonzada. ¿Necesitaba Ron ser tan evidente?

Él pelirrojo salió rápidamente del departamento. Hermione reconocía en él aún parte de aquel Ron de andar descuidado y espontáneo. Ella sabía que tenía muchos defectos, pero también era definitivamente un chico muy difícil de encontrar. Sabía que cualquier muchacha inteligente daría todo por estar con él.

A excepción de ella.

¿No tienes hambre?-inquirió Harry, algo nervioso. Hermione notó cómo él intentaba romper el silencio incómodo que la ausencia del inquieto Ron había dejado-. En la nevera hay algo… Creo que mañana tendremos que ir de compras los dos, ¿sabes? No estoy acostumbrado a vivir con otra persona, de manera que tendrás que enseñarme.

No te preocupes, no será tan difícil-sonrió Hermione, intentando calmarlo. I"Sólo iré hasta donde tú me permitas"/I, pensó con nostalgia. I"Y estoy segura que ese límite no será tan lejano como para lograr incomodarte"/I

¿Aló, Hermione?-rió él, divertido-. ¿Puedo saber en qué se quedó pensando, señorita Granger?

Ella también soltó una carcajada.

Bueno, supongo que en nada interesante para ti.

_ i "Otra vez, Hermione_" /i , pensó arrepentida. Aquel irresistible deseo de sacar un resentimiento guardado durante cinco años. Aquel maldito dolor corriendo por sus venas, quemándola, despertándola.

Los ojos risueños de Harry se habían inundado otra vez de aquella tristeza que Hermione no resistía.

No entiendo por qué dices eso-intervino, con la voz ronca. Tomó una lata de bebida de la mesa y le dio un sorbo, relajado, pero evidentemente más serio-. Me molesta que siempre te estés subestimando, Hermione.

No me subestimo-replicó ella, intentando mantener la misma tranquilidad-. Subestimo lo que puedo llegar a importarte.

Tú me importas mucho, Hermione. Que no te des cuenta es distinto.

Ella asintió silenciosamente. No pensaba volver a reprochárselo. No podía reclamarle de nuevo por aquellos cinco años.

De acuerdo.

Harry se levantó. Decidido, pero sin rapidez, avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó con ligereza. Hermione pudo respirar su aroma, sintió cómo aquel olor inundaba todo su cuerpo. i _"¿Por qué Dios no me permite morir así, aquí, en sus brazos?" /i _, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba su espalda.

Créeme, Hermione-musitó en su oído-. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

Ella abrió los ojos, dividida entre la impresión y la alegría. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Harry se comportaba así?

Yo siempre te he creído.

El se movió un poco y de pronto, Hermione sintió otra vez sus ojos verdes fijos en ella. El tiempo pareció detenerse justo ahí.

Nunca podría haber predicho lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Harry se acercó a su rostro con vehemencia, casi violentamente. Sus labios secos sintieron de pronto aquella suavidad que siempre había cuestionado. Él recorrió los suyos con desesperación, como si su vida de pronto fuera a acabarse. Como si necesitara de aquello para seguir viviendo.

Un sueño. Hermione podía sentirse flotar. i _"Esto no está sucediendo_" /i , pensó, pero sólo los latidos de un corazón reventándose, gritando dentro de su pecho pudieron corroborarlo.

Hermione… -Harry se alejó de ella tan repentinamente como se había acercado. Su rostro lucía asustado, casi espantado por lo que acababa de suceder-. No, esto… yo…

Ella bajó su rostro, jadeante. Aún sentía la sangre ardiendo en sus venas. Aún estaba el contacto de de aquel beso. De su primer beso. Del único beso que había esperado.


	10. Errores

**Capítulo X – Errores. **

Por: _JkRowling. _

Hermione-dijo Harry, sin quitar las manos de sus labios. Su mirada estaba perdida. Ella reconocía en él a una persona distinta. El Harry ambiguo y distante de siempre.

No el que la había atrapado en un beso vehemente.

No… no tienes que decírmelo-ella intervino y su corazón pareció derrumbarse en un dolor profundo y silencioso-. Sé que fue un error, Harry.

Él la miró, silencioso. Difícilmente se podía definir la expresión de su rostro. Sin embargo, Hermione tuvo la certeza de que él no iba a insistir. Y lo lamentó profundamente.

Muy… muy bien-asintió levantando sus lentes con una mano-. Yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder. Verdaderamente no sé qué me pasó.

"_Te equivocaste, Harry_", pensó ella mientras procuraba calmarlo con una mueca. _"Pero esta es la primera vez que deseo que te equivoques una vez más."_

Buenas noches-musitó tímidamente, y evitando sus ojos. La prudente Hermione desaparecería si volvía a reflejarse en aquellos ojos una vez más.

Buenas noches…

Iba a voltear, cuando Harry la tomó delicadamente hasta llevarla hacia su pecho. Ahí la estrechó con cuidado y con sus manos acarició su cabeza, cubriéndola. Ella sintió su aroma inundándola nuevamente y escuchó cómo su voz irrumpió aquel silencio mágico y llegó a sus oídos, más ronca que nunca.

Prométeme que vas a ayudarme para que esto no se vuelva a repetir-movió su cabeza para quedar mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de su amiga-. Ese beso se quedó adherido a mí, Hermione. Pero no debemos volver a sentirlo. O nos haremos mucho daño.

Ella cabeceó silenciosamente, procurando mantener dentro de sí la belleza y la nostalgia de aquellas palabras. Se iban a quedar guardadas intactas, con el mismo sonido, con la misma respiración provenientes de aquel instante mágico e irreal.

Sabía que jamás volvería a sentir algo así. Sabía que esta era su despedida.

Sabía que era el fin de sus esperanzas.

Te lo prometo-murmuró y sin más se soltó de él para entrar rápidamente a su dormitorio. Si había algo que odiaba de sí misma es que muchas veces la tristeza le ganaba a su orgullo. Difícilmente podía contener las lágrimas.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y caminó lentamente hacia la cama, donde se dejó caer, derrotada. ¿Qué más podía reflexionar? Aquel había sido el momento más feliz y más triste de su vida. La magia y la sencillez de las palabras de Harry la golpearon como jamás lo habría hecho ningún otro discurso o relato literario. La suavidad de sus labios y la frenética desesperación con que había recorrido los suyos había despertado en ella sensaciones inexplicables.

Ella se recostó, dejando caer una lágrima platinada en su almohada suave y mullida. Su suéter negro aún mantenía el aroma viril y refrescante de Harry, y ella podía recordar sin cerrar los ojos aquella textura de sus labios. En Hogwarts lo había soñado. Una noche, después de enterarse del beso de su amigo y Cho Chang, había despertado sudando. Aquel beso había sido tan real como este. Pero este había sido infinitamente mejor.

Suspiró, resignada. Las palabras aún vagaban por su cabeza. Ella llevó una mano a sus labios y sintió que volvía a escucharlo. I"Ese beso se quedó adherido a mí, Hermione. Pero no debemos volver a sentirlo."/I

La mañana siguiente fue como un triste aterrizaje a la realidad. Harry la despertó temprano, con ternura, pero bastante formal. Su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado. No fue difícil adivinar que él había dormido tan poco como ella.

Nos vamos al Ministerio, Hermione. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros o prefieres quedarte?-inquirió, asomado en su puerta. Evidentemente él estaba esquivando su mirada.

Voy con ustedes. Estoy lista en media hora.

Él asintió y desapareció tras la puerta.

Hermione _suspiró_. Sin duda alguna, hoy sería un día difícil. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ducha. En quince minutos estuvo lista.

¡Buenos días, señorita _detectora_!-saludó Ron, entusiasmado, al verla aparecer en la sala de estar del departamento de -. Se ve particularmente hermosa hoy.

Ella respondió con una carcajada. Era cierto que aquella mañana se había arreglado minuciosamente, pero se negaba a admitir la razón. Llevaba un suéter marrón con unos jeans anchos y cómodos. Había tomado su cabello en una larga trenza dorada, dejando caer un mechón ondulado en su mejilla. Esperaba ocultar de este modo la tristeza de su rostro.

¿No será _detective_, Ron?-replicó, acercándose y plantándole un suave beso en la mejilla-. Debí haberte regalado un diccionario muggle.

Él ya tuvo un diccionario muggle ambulante-dejó escapar Harry, provocando la primera risa grupal de la mañana-. ¿No es así, Ron? También hacía otras cosas…

¡Harry!

¡Pero sí es cierto! Un diccionario con cabello largo, ojos, y bueno… otros atributos que prefiero no nombrar delante de una señorita-replicó, levantando sus brazos para protegerse del almohadón que el pelirrojo acababa de lanzar-. ¡Ouch!

¿Ves?-acusó Ron, mirando a Hermione mientras indicaba a su amigo con un dedo-. Es un degenerado, esas cosas son las que él resalta de una chica.

Así me parece-afirmó ella, mientras soltaba una risa y miraba a Harry fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada y por un segundo sus pensamientos se conectaron.

Ambos revivieron lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

Errr… ¿Hola?-el pelirrojo se movió delante de Hermione, sin comprender-. ¿Algo que yo no sepa?

Harry pareció despertar de un trance. Agitó su cabeza bruscamente y se puso de pie.

Nada, Ron-tomó la capa negra que colgaba de una silla y se la puso distraídamente-. ¿Has visto a Jen?

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, mientras Hermione se levantaba simulando estar preocupada en estirar su suéter.

Por supuesto que no-respondió dudoso-. ¿Es tu novia, no?

¿Qué¡Ah, sí…!-aceptó tan confundido que Ron se dio vuelta a mirar a Hermione con expresión interrogante-. Sí, lo que pasa es que no la veo desde que nos vino a buscar para acompañarte al Caldero Chorreante.

Hmm… eso puede tener una explicación lógica-musitó el pelirrojo, por lo bajo.

¿Decías?-inquirió Harry, volviendo a su aspecto vigoroso. Hermione estuvo segura de percibir en su voz un leve tono de advertencia y levantó su rostro dejando de fingir indiferencia.

Decía que es lógico-aclaró Ron, luego de carraspear, nervioso-. Ella está en época de exámenes…

Ah, sí-asintió Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Hermione-. Bueno¿están listos? Tenemos el tiempo justo.

Yo sí-afirmó Hermione, forzando una sonrisa. Estaba cansada de no entender lo que ocurría. ¿Por qué esas reacciones tan repentinas de Harry¿Por qué esos comentarios de Ron? Jen no tenía porqué sentir celos de ella.

Lo había confirmado esta mañana. Nadie podría demostrar tal indiferencia después de un beso como el que ambos habían sentido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, Harry la había sorprendido, la había golpeado con esa maldita indiferencia otra vez.

Vamos-aceptó Ron, tomando a Hermione suavemente de los hombros y guardándola en un cálido abrazo. Ella lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Inexplicablemente Ron siempre sabía cuando necesitaba su ayuda.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron hacia el Ministerio de Magia en medio de la fría brisa que aquella mañana cubría las calles londinenses. Hermione siempre confirmaba sus peores sospechas a través del teñido gris del cielo. " i Definitivamente hoy no será un buen día /i ", pensó mientras su cuerpo se refugiaba en los brazos corpulentos del pelirrojo. De pronto Harry se detuvo, alguien lo llamaba.

¡Potter!-un mago de aspecto agotado corrió hacia él mientras su túnica destartalada ondeaba al viento-. Necesito enseñarte algo.

Harry lo miró extrañado.

¿Qué ocurre, Peter¿Algún problema?-inquirió registrándolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, deteniéndose repentinamente en un par de fotografías que él traía en las manos-. ¿Qué es eso?

La lista de muggles asesinados-respondió el mago, recuperando el aliento-. Son más de los que nosotros creíamos. Vienen en sucesión desde el año pasado.

¿Muggles?-repitió Ron, incrédulo.

Sí, miren esto-señaló él, levantando en sus manos un collage con tres fotografías pequeñas.

Hermione entornó los ojos. Una joven, una anciana…

Su corazón pareció detenerse. Un rostro conocido la miraba. Habría reconocido aquellos ojos negros en cualquier lugar. Aquellos ojos que alguien se había encargado de cerrar para siempre.

Harry la miró, atontado. Definitivamente, él había visto lo mismo.

¿Su viejo amigo… asesinado por los Ixinis?


	11. Cómplices

**Capítulo XI - Cómplices.**

Por: _JkRowling._

¿Qué?-la interrogante del pelirrojo parecía detenerla antes de caer. Ella sólo podía estar consciente de un zumbido en sus oídos, de aquel silencio estremecedor que no la conducía nada. Que únicamente la obligaba a flotar, sin sentir, sin pensar. ¿Asesinado por los Ixinis¿Neil asesinado por los Ixinis?

Su mente revivió aquella escena como si aún el olor de la muerte estuviera impregnando su ropa. Ella se descubrió caminando nuevamente, como tantas veces en la soledad de su hogar, al dormitorio de John en búsqueda de aprobación para su último ensayo. Era la primera vez que recordaba haber sentido de esa manera el olor de la sangre. Recordó cómo su cuerpo entero comenzada a temblar… Desde ahí supo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Supo que lo había perdido. Supo que habían asesinado a la única persona que se preocupaba por ella. Lo único verdadero que tenía en el mundo.

¿John?-su voz temblorosa se elevaba por encima de los propios gritos de terror que explotaban en su mente-. ¡John!

Y entonces lo ve. Blanco, con los ojos cerrados. Sólo una gota de sangre brotando desde la comisura de sus labios. No hay rastro de su sonrisa encantadora, aquella sonrisa que lograba animarla aún en los momentos más desgraciados de su vida. Aún en aquellos momentos en que ella era consciente de su soledad y de su abandono. Tampoco encuentra aquel brillo envidiable de sus pupilas. Sólo sus ojos cerrados. Sólo la quietud de su pecho.

Llevando una mano a sus labios, Hermione logra frenar la desesperación y las náuseas que le producen aquel recuerdo. Harry se acerca a ella y la refugia en su pecho. Pero ella no lo siente, ella no es capaz de percibir lo que él le intenta entregar. Sólo aquel vacío, aquel maldito dolor corriendo por sus venas, intoxicándola.

Hermione-le musitó él al oído y ella comenzó a despertar de su ensueño. De pronto sintió cómo sus brazos la envolvían, como la protegían con fuerza contra aquel maldito sufrimiento que añoraba volver a lastimarla-. Ten calma, linda. Sé que es difícil…

Ella se alejó de sus brazos. Su rostro estaba tenso, sus expresiones y su tristeza contenida. Aún no terminaba de entenderlo todo. ¿Por qué Ixinis habría hecho algo así? John era un mago normal del Instituto Mágico de Curanderos. No existía otra razón que explicara su asesinato.

Más que la crueldad.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

Prométeme que ahora tú me vas a ayudar-le susurró, sintiendo el calor que irradiaban aquellos ojos verdes-. Prométeme que vamos a descubrir a esos malditos asesinos.

Él la observó con tristeza.

Te lo prometo-musitó y volvió a abrazarla como si ese fuese el único remedio posible para silenciar el dolor que ambos estaban sintiendo.

¿Disculpen?-dijo Ron, algo molesto, apareciendo junto a ellos-. Estoy harto de no entender qué ocurre. Peter me ha preguntando cien veces qué debe hacer y no sé qué responderle, porque, para variar, no logro comprender qué demonios está pasando.

Ron, te lo explicaremos todo al salir de aquí¿de acuerdo?-pidió Harry, mientras el pelirrojo respondía poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Entiende, Ron, no es algo que se pueda discutir aquí…

Sí, vale, vale… -lo cortó el pelirrojo bruscamente. Su mirada se localizó en Hermione-. Espero que esta vez sea cierto.

Ella no dijo nada. No estaba muy segura de querer contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido. Volver a narrar cada detalle de la pesadilla que acababa de revivir sería como volver a sentirla nuevamente.

Hermione nunca supo exactamente cómo pasó el tiempo en el Ministerio de Magia. Sus ojos vagaban por los pasillos, escudriñaban rostros y sus labios se tensaban de vez en cuando para saludar a alguien con una media sonrisa. Una falsa y nefasta mueca que pretendía esconder el dolor escurriéndose por su cuerpo. ¿Cómo admitirlo¿Cómo poder aceptar algo así? Aquella vez había aceptado la muerte de Neil como una caída más que le ofrecía su propia vida, su propio destino. No como algo intencional. Jamás habría imaginado la muerte de su mejor amigo como algo provocado por un grupo de sicópatas que deseaban llamar la atención. Y aún si fuese así…

¿Su amigo¿Por qué su amigo?

Muy bien, Curtis, agradecemos tu información-manifestó Harry, dándole la mano a un mago que acababa de terminar un confuso discurso-. Te llamaremos, si sabemos cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo?-agregó, mirando a Hermione de soslayo, como toda la tarde que habían estado en el ministerio.

Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa-musitó Ron al oído de Harry, cuando el joven Curtis desaparecía tras la puerta del Departamento Oficial de Aurores, pero la chica fue capaz de oírlo claramente.

Estoy de acuerdo. Ella necesita descansar.

Harry la tomó por los hombros con suavidad. Levantó su mano y la pasó por el cabello alborotado de la chica, dejándola caer hasta sus hombros en un roce que a Hermione le pareció tibio, esperanzador, casi paternal.

Nos vamos a descansar ahora¿estás lista?-le musitó al oído. Ella sintió su aliento en el oído y su piel comenzó a erizarse. Por primera vez, después de la revelación de aquel mago sobre la muerte de Neil, Hermione pudo recordar con claridad la suavidad y la calidez que le había entregado aquel beso. Deseó desesperadamente volverlo a sentir.

Ya no importaba cuánto daño pudiese hacerle.

El viaje de vuelta a casa pareció traerla a la realidad. Harry se encargó de no soltarla ni un solo segundo, y ella agradeció infinitamente el calor necesario del pecho de su amigo deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta adormecer levemente su dolor.

Quiero que te relajes, Hermione-dijo su amigo, delicadamente, como si sólo con hablar pudiese herirla-. Por favor, no quiero que sigas sufriendo.

Ella lo miró. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

No existe nada que pueda hacerme más daño, Harry. Me siento muy poco vulnerable ya. Estoy preparada para vivir y aceptar cualquier cosa.

Él bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos, apretando sus labios en una mueca grave. Hermione comprendió cuánto le dolía verla así, pero su propio dolor le impedía hacer cualquier cosa para tranquilizarlo.

¿No puedo hacer nada?-musitó, y ella fue capaz de notar su rostro deshecho, agotado en desesperación-. Dime sólo una cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. _'Hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer'_, pensó con tristeza. Sin embargo, sólo una idea clara pasó por su cabeza. 'Si _pudieras obligarte a amarme, jamás me atrevería a pedirte nada más'_. Cerró los ojos. Eso era tan imposible como devolver a Neil a la vida.

Ya haces suficiente-murmuró, sintiendo que no mentía del todo-. No te preocupes más, voy a estar bien.

Ellos por fin llegaron al departamento de Harry. Ron les dirigía miradas ansiosas a ambos, pero Hermione estuvo segura que no era capaz de explicar ni narrar nada aquella noche. Tendría que volver a disculparse, pues sólo deseaba recostarse en su cama y dormir hasta que el dolor se perdiera en la inconsciencia de su sueño.

Ron, de verdad deseo que te enteres de una vez por todas de lo sucedido, pero no tengo energías para contártelo ahora. Sólo te pido un día más-Hermione miró a su amigo con el rostro suplicante y el pelirrojo respondió con una media sonrisa.

He esperado tanto… supongo que un día más no es nada¿verdad?

Ella le agradeció con un suave beso en la mejilla.

¡Por eso te quiero tanto!-exclamó, aliviada, y sin más se echó a correr hacia la tranquilidad de su dormitorio. Harry la había mirado, esperando, sin duda, su despedida de buenas noches, pero ella no creía tener la fuerza para acercarse a él por aquel día. Sus emociones estaban demasiado contenidas. Sabía que sentir su aroma una vez más podría hacerla explotar.

Se recostó en la cama, reconfortada ante la suavidad de las sábanas y lenidad del mullido colchón. Cerró los ojos intentando dormirse. Pero era en vano. No podía conciliar el sueño.

Volteó, acostándose con el rostro hacia el techo alumbrado por los faroles de la calle. Podía escuchar a los automóviles atravesando la calle, distinguir cada una de sus bocinas… y de más allá, en aquel lugar donde los árboles cubrían el paisaje, el rostro de Neil la llamaba.

"_La lista de muggles asesinados… Son más de los que nosotros creíamos_"

Hermione no quería imaginar cuánta gente más podría estar pasando por el mismo tormento que ella. Se levantó levemente, con las manos en el rostro. Pero Neil… el hombre más noble que había conocido.

La voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos. Antes que ella pudiese hacer algo, él y Ron habían irrumpido en su habitación. Él último sostenía a Harry, con el rostro engrifado en desesperación.

Hermione no necesitó examinarlo para saber que estaba borracho.

¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió asustada, mirándolos a uno y a otro alternativamente. Demasiado consciente de las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas, se llevó una mano a su cara y las secó disimuladamente.

¡Tengo que… decír… decírtelo, Herm… ione!-Harry estaba casi gritando y se contoneaba de un lado hacia otro-. Porque yo te oí… ¿comprren…des? Te oí aquella no… noche…

Ella frunció el ceño. Sólo el rostro pálido y asustado del pelirrojo pudo confirmarle que otra noticia la sorprendería aquella noche.


	12. Respuestas y Explicaciones

**Capítulo XI - "Respuestas y Explicaciones".**

Por: _JkRowling._

-¡No le hagas caso, Hermione!-suplicó Ron, desesperado, como si intentase detener a su amigo del suicidio-. ¡Está borracho, no lo escuches!

Hermione lo miró, extrañada. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo¿Por qué esa expresión de auténtico terror en el rostro de Ron?

-Deja que diga lo que vino a contarme-espetó ella, volviéndose al rostro de Harry. Por su mente cruzaban locas ideas de aquella revelación. ¿Sería acaso tan importante, como para que Ron desease sacarlo de ahí a toda costa? Siguió con la vista fija en Harry, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

-Te oí… escuché cuan… cuando tu… se… lo dijiste a ella… Sí, a Parrrvati-Hermione seguía sin comprender una palabra de lo que Harry decía, pero había notado la expresión dura en el rostro de su amigo y el dedo acusador que se había levantado para indicarla-. Lo esch… ché… per…fectamente.

Ella consultó a Ron con la mirada, pero éste sólo fue capaz de responder con un movimiento de cabeza insistente. "No le creas", musitó, moviendo sólo los labios. "Es mentira…"

-No entiendo, Harry-ella se levantó y se acercó a su amigo, pero éste la rechazó rápidamente, alejándose en tres pasos oscilantes.

-No… no te… acerques-Harry levantó su mano y la puso delante suyo, señalándole que mantuviera distancia. La chica permaneció quieta, sorprendida y asustada. Esto no le estaba gustando. ¿Qué le había dicho ella a Parvati para que hiciera enojar tanto a Harry? Además¿por qué recordaba él algo que había pasado hace supuestamente más de cinco años? No había vuelto a hablar con Parvati desde Hogwarts.

-Ron, basta. Quiero que me expliques ahora qué está sucediendo-cortó Hermione, mirando al pelirrojo, sin un vestigio de su expresión suplicante y ansiosa. Esta vez se lo estaba ordenando, sabía que era la única manera de obligarlo a decirle la verdad de una vez por todas-. ¡Míralo¡Él quiere decirme algo, y estoy segura que tú sabes qué es¡DILO!

-No… no, lo que ocurre es que… él está borracho, Hermione-replicó Ron, combinando a la vez su duro esfuerzo por mantener a Harry en pie-. Siempre comienza a hablar incoherencias cuando está así… ¡deberías saberlo!

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, confusa. Era muy cierto y lógico lo que decía Ron. Tal vez en algún tiempo pasado lo habría escuchado, y habría decidido, además, ayudarlo a llevar a Harry a la cama, sin hacer el menor caso a sus palabras. Sin embargo, las experiencias vividas después de Hogwarts le habían enseñado que no todo tiene una explicación lógica. Y entonces había dejado de creer en resolver todas las cosas fríamente.

Esta era una de aquellas ocasiones en que iba a insistir.

-No, Ron-negó ella, intransigente-. Voy a esperar aquí hasta que uno de los dos sea capaz de decirme qué está sucediendo.

-¡Yaaa… te lo dij… je!-intervino Harry, repentinamente-. ¡Te o-í¿Compr…rrendes¡Te oí!

-¿Oíste qué, Harry?-inquirió Hermione, comenzando a desesperarse-. ¡Dime qué fue lo que oíste!

-Esa no-o-che yo estaba… esperanzaado… Tenía tanta i…lusión…

-No, Harry, cállate… te vas a arrepentir…

-¡Déjalo hablar!

-Quer… ría decir…telo… Llevaba tanto… tanto tiempo deseán…dolo… - él se contoneó bruscamente y Hermione pudo vislumbrar aquella tristeza de regreso en sus ojos verdes-. Pero no… no me atrevía… y cuando lo hice… -él comenzó a reír con amargura-. Cuando al… fin… lo… lo hice…

-¿Qué ocurrió?-ella cada vez se acercaba más en un apremio de escuchar la verdad-. ¡Dilo!

-Entonces… en… tonces fu-ue… la prrrimerra vez… que tú… me decep…cionaste, Herr…mío…ne.

Hermione se paró en seco, por primera vez su cerebro no procesaba lo que acababa de oír al instante. ¿Decepción¿Qué decepción¿Qué razones podría haber tenido ella para decepcionarlo¿Qué fue exactamente lo que escuchó?

-La prrime… ra… y ú-unica vez.

-¡Basta¿No te das cuenta, Hermione¡Él sólo está diciendo incoherencias!-exclamó Ron, observándola enfadado-. ¿Cómo puedes tomarte esto tan en serio?

-¡Me lo tomo en serio porque lo conozco! Sé que él no miente nunca¡ni siquiera cuando está borracho!-le devolvió una mirada irritada al pelirrojo y luego se calmó, preparada para enfrentar a Harry-. Sólo falta que me digas qué fue lo que escuchaste, Harry. Tienes que decírmelo ahora.

Él la miró inexpresivamente. Las palabras frotaron de sus labios con una claridad impresionante para su estado. Parecía tan cuerdo como siempre, a excepción de sus ojos, perdidos en el suelo de la habitación, nublados, opacados.

-Fue en sexto año… había descubierto algo… algo impor… tante y finalmente… yo… finalmente… me había decidido a decír… telo…

-¿Decirme qué?

-Que estaba enamorado… de ti.

Hermione demoró en captar lo que había oído. Con la los labios separados producto de la impresión y su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, miró a Ron esperando sólo una palabra. Su rostro se lo aseguraba; él no se atrevería a mentir. Lógicamente negaría aquel disparate y sólo eso lograría dejarla tranquila. Debería haber escuchado al pelirrojo desde un principio. Aquella frase, aunque ilógica y falsa, la había golpeado con una fuerza despiadada, dejándola oscilante en aquella separación casi imperceptible que definía la realidad y la ilusión. Había escuchado aquellas palabras… aquella perfecta combinación proveniente de sus labios.

-¡Al fin… al fin me había dado… cuenta… de que estaba enamorado… enamorado de mi mejor… de la mejor amiga del… mundo! Sí… porque eso… eso es lo que le dijiste… ¿no? Eso fue… lo que le dijiste a ella… a Parvati-continuó Harry, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del efecto que habían provocado sus recientes palabras en Hermione, quién sentía ganas de correr a taparle la boca-. Lo oí… perr… fectamente… yo lo oí…

-¿Qué cosa¿Qué oíste?

-Oí cuando ella te preguntó… -espetó Harry, observándola con expresión desafiante, casi invitándola a que se atreviera a negar lo que él estaba diciendo-. ¿Por qué hacías taaaanto… por mí?-soltó una risa amargada-. ¿Tal vez estabas sintiendo… algo… tal vez… tú también… tal vez estabas enamorada de mí…?-volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas, lo que provocó que Ron lo sujetara por la túnica, para que no fuera a dar directamente al suelo.

Hermione sintió cómo el mundo se venía abajo. No había necesitado oír las últimas palabras para recordar aquella conversación. La sensación de mareo y debilidad no fue nada comparado cuando recordó la respuesta que había dado en aquella ocasión. La gran mentira que había inventado y convencía a todos. A todos, menos a ella.

-¿Recuerrrdas… qué dijiste?-inquirió observándola, divertido ante el espanto de su amiga-. ¿Lo recuerdas…¿Cómo fue exactamen…?

-¡Harry, es suficiente!-gritó Ron, zarandeándolo levemente-. Ya has ido demasiado lejos…

-¿Lejos¡Bah, pero si no es nada!-exclamó riendo estruendosamente-. Me falta contar la mejor parrr…te-agregó, mirando a Hermione con los ojos risueños-. Lo más emocionante…

-Harry…

_-¿Harry¡Cómo voy a sentir algo por él!-_comenzó el chico, imitando la voz de Hermione graciosamente. Ron lo miró asustado. Era la primera vez que algo gracioso no le causaba risa-. _¿Estás… loca? Lo hago sólo porque es mi amigo…_

Hermione mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. "_Dios, esto no puede ser más que una pesadilla…"_, pensó, y cerró los ojos para despertar de aquel maldito sueño. Sabía que aún no venía la peor…

-_¿Entonces es lás…tima? _-continuó Harry, y su voz se quebró sorpresivamente al mencionar aquella frase -._ ¿Lástima¿Ah¿Sientes lástima por Harry, Hermione?_

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo desesperado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. No podía soportarlo… no podía ser realidad. Harry… ¿por qué justamente él? Se dejó caer en el suelo con lentitud, y el contacto con el piso pareció entregarle refugio a la angustia que se expandía por su cuerpo.

-_Sí_-terminó Harry, pero Hermione no necesitaba oírlo. Ella recordaba perfectamente cada palabra de esa conversación, hasta podía sentir su corazón retorciéndose como aquella noche al dejar escapar una mentira semejante. Sin duda, la más grande y cruel de su vida-. _Él necesita mi ayuda… y yo siempre se la voy a dar… Pero no siento nada… Nunca podría sentir nada… absolutamente nada por él…_

-No lo escuches, Hermione… no es cierto…

-Pero¿sabes, Herm? Ya no debes preocuparr…te-él se agachó con precaución para lograr ver el rostro de la chica-. Ya no debe importarte… No te angusties más con esa lástima que no te deja vivir… ¿Sabes? Hoy tienes permiso… para dejar de ser mi ángel guardián…

Dicho esto se largó a reír como nunca aquella noche. Hermione sentía cómo él tomaba aire para lanzar una nueva carcajada al silencio… cómo la risa de Harry chocaba contra las paredes, produciendo un eco malvado, repugnante, una melodía que osaba hundirla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Y yo… yo sacando cuentas por las noches, como un idiota… llegando a la conclusión… a la estúpida conclusión… de que todo lo que hacías… todo lo que te sacrificabas por mí significaba algo… ¡tal vez tú también sentías lo mismo!-volvió a reír-. ¡Tal vez… si te lo decía… podríamos estar juntos…!

De pronto, la expresión de su rostro cambió del todo. Parecía llevar mucho tiempo queriendo decir eso. Cuando las palabras finalmente brotaron de sus labios, ella supo que ya no podría soportar tanto dolor en su corazón.

-Tal vez… tal vez alguna vez… yo podría besarte, Hermione.


	13. Secuestro

**Capítulo XIII - Secuestro.**

Por: _JkRowling._

Aquella noche, Hermione comprendió que nunca volvería a sentir tanta tristeza. Todo cuanto había soñado en los últimos días al lado de sus dos amigos se había derrumbado, y si sentía fuerzas para hacer algo aún, sin duda, era para salir corriendo y alejarse de una vez lo mayormente posible. ¿Cuánto tiempo perdido¿Cuánto daño hecho? Ella no podía dimensionar lo que estaba pasando, aún era una pesadilla que se disolvería en cualquier momento.

Ron se había marchado llevándose a su amigo cargado dificultosamente al hombro. "_No le hagas caso, Hermione_", la había implorado al oído, dividido entre la pena y la desesperación por no haber logrado intervenir a tiempo. Pero ella se había limitado a voltear la cara. Se sentía traicionada. Si él hubiese contado esto a tiempo las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Demasiado distintas.

Seguramente él nunca lograría entender el daño que había provocado su silencio y su lealtad ferviente por Harry. Lo había dejado equivocarse, aún cuando él sabía toda la verdad.

_"Lealtad"_, se repitió Hermione mientras hundía el rostro en sus brazos. _"¿Qué importaba la maldita lealtad cuando esto llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndole daño?"._

Y luego comenzó a reflexionar más profundamente. Lentamente su cerebro dio con la verdadera razón, con el verdadero culpable de todo.

Ella misma.

Soltó un sollozo y llevó ambas manos a sus ojos, mientras el silencio de la habitación se deslizaba a través de ella comenzando a atormentarla. No podía seguir más tiempo ahí pensando en ello, fácilmente podría volverse loca.

Se levantó suavemente y observó la puerta entreabierta decidiéndose a hacer algo. Mordió su labio inferior, mientras dos lágrimas tibias caían de sus ojos espontáneamente. Tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Tomó su abrigo y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, con la oscuridad del pasillo inundándola rápidamente. Iba a dejarlo todo. Se iba a ir. Ya tenía suficiente.

Caminó con cuidado, como una gata que se desliza en la oscuridad temiendo ser descubierta. Sus manos resbalaban por las paredes enel afán de guiarse. Lo hacía todo con cuidado, sin apuro. Con la precaución necesaria de alguien que necesita lograr escapar desesperadamente. De alguien que necesita dejar de ahogarse en la misma sustancia que viene sumergiéndolo todo desde hace cinco años. El mismo dolor. La misma sensación de que todo se quiebra dentro de ella.

Supo que tenía que hacer algo antes de llevar a cabo su tarea. Lentamente, sintiendo que su corazón retumbaba en cada trozo de su cuerpo, caminó hacia el dormitorio de Harry. Entró y lo vio durmiendo. Por primera deseó que él no abriese los ojos. Por primera vez no sintió ganas de verse reflejada en ellos.

"_Me odia_", murmuró, con los puños apretados. "_Sé que él me odia_".

Se acercó. Lentamente, el olor del alcohol mezclado con su característico aroma comenzó a marearla. Deseó caer rendida ahí. Abrazarlo y no volver a abrir los ojos. Se acercó tanto que pudo ver los pliegues de sus labios y sentir la respiración pausada escapando de ellos para acariciar su propio rostro.

"_Te amo, Harry…_", musitó, dejando escapar un sollozo desesperado que supo silenciar al tapar sus labios con una mano, arrugando la frente en un escape a su dolor. "_Te amo, te amo…_"

Él suspiró en sueños. Hermione supo que perdería su vida sólo porquedarse ahí. Sólo por oírlo respirar para siempre. Con una punzada de dolor, decidióimaginar que soñaba con ella.

"_Déjame creer… que me estás viendo sonreír, Harry_", pensó, mientras acomodaba su cabeza hasta dejarse caer cuidadosamente en su pecho. Procuró no respirar demasiado rápido. Jamás podría perdonarse el interrumpir su sueño. Tal vez la estaba viendo. Tal vez él también dejaría ir su vida en aquel dulce momento.

Supo que era tiempo de marchar. Se levantó con cuidado y admiró por última vez cada trozo de su rostro. Estaba dispuesta a recordar cada detalle de él. Sabía que lo estaba grabando todo en su memoria, hasta la sutil forma en que sus cabellos negros resbalaban por su frente. Se preguntó si alguna vez alguien había deseado tanto un beso como ella lo estaba haciendo. Y entonces aquellas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza. Por primera vez desde que las escuchó, sintió cómo se repetían en un eco proveniente desde su propio corazón.

_"Tal vez… tal vez alguna vez… yo podría besarte, Hermione."_

Llevó una mano a sus labios. Aún había algo que hacer. Aún no sellaba aquel momento. Sólo un último detalle.

Cerró sus ojos y se fue acercando. Sintió el roce de nariz y aquel contacto la hizo dudar. Pero no. Iba a hacerlo. Era lo único que pedía antes de irse. Antes y después de ello. Porque ya no le importaba nada más.

Nuevamente se inclinó. Y entonces lo besó. Sintió sus labios suaves, tan suaves que quiso tenerlos para siempre. Sintió su rostro junto al de ella, aún cuando todo era inconsciente. Aún cuando todo era una mentira. Aún cuando nuevamente sólo era ella.

Sólo ella.

Se sintió incapaz de seguir soportándolo. Entonces se alejó y le sonrió por última vez. "_Gracias_", murmuró, mientras sus ojos nublados le indicaron que el llanto se aproximaba. Y aún así, supo que ha estado llorando desde aquella noche en que se despidió de él luego de la graduación. En aquella noche triste y maravillosa en que él le prometió que jamás la dejaría sola.

Y en el fondo, sabía que lo había cumplido.

Ella volteó y salió de la habitación. El camino hacia la puerta de salida se hizoeterno. Comprendiendo que en cualquier momento la mano de Ron podría posarse en su hombro prohibiéndole ir, ella apoyó su mano fría en el pomo de la puerta y giró cuidadosamente hasta oír el clic que indicaba su misión cumplida. Sin voltear el rostro, salió del departamento sintiendo que el peso en su estómago disminuía considerablemente. Sonrió. Pero fue una sonrisa triste. Desgraciada.

"Huir", pensó, mientras caminaba hacia la escalera del edificio y bajaba rápidamente. El sonido de sus pisadas se multiplicó en un ruido que pareció tormentoso al llegar a sus oídos. Tan tormentoso como todo lo que podían ver sus ojos. Como todo lo que podía aspirar.

Como todo lo que sentía.

"Huir", musitó. En su mente, el rostro de Harry carcomió cada visión concreta, transformándolo todo en oscuridad. Supo que no había nada más tras esos colores. Supo que se cansó de caminar. Supo que ya no había nada que le importase.

Porque lo hirió a él.

Caminó hacia la puerta de salida del edificio, pero el guardia de turno se opuso, deteniéndola con una mano.

-Es muy tarde, señorita-replicó con una voz dura y monótona. Hermione no tardó en notar que en realidad el hombre no estaba preocupado. Sólo era otra vez el protocolo, lo sabía -. Es muy peligroso salir a estas calles así…

-Sé cuidarme sola-manifestó groseramente, mientras con un brusco movimiento se deshizo de las manos del hombre-. Déjeme en paz.

-Muy bien-aceptó él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Haga lo que quiera.

Ella pasó por su lado con andar insolente y empujó la puerta hasta recibir de lleno el frío de la noche en el rostro.

Aquella vez la noche parecía más lúgubre. Hermione se preguntó si lo que sentía lograba afectar el color y la esencia de las cosas que veía. Continuó caminando, la calle vacía parecía ser el espejo siniestro de lo que sucedía dentro de ella. Sabía lo que va a ocurrir. Lo presentía, pero no le importó.

Y entonces la ilusión de sentir la mano de Ron en su hombro se disolvió. Se estaba alejando cada vez más. Ya nadie vendrá a buscarla. Nadie le insistirá para que regresara.

No volvería a ver a Harry despierto.

Escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sus hombros parecieron encogerse por el frío. Se sintió tan sola como aquel último día en el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Aquel día en que supo que había acabado todo.

Ni siquiera la excusa de protegerlo podría ayudar.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos fuertes tras ella. Su rostro se iluminó. "Es Ron", pensó, mientras un alivio se extendía por todo su cuerpo. "Es él… viene a buscarme".

-¡Detente!

Ella paró en seco, obedientemente. Pero nofue porque Ron lo estaba ordenando. Aquella no es su voz.

Y entonces comprendió lo que iba a suceder.

-Aquí termina tu historia, sangre sucia.

Un coro de risas malvadas acompañó la última frase de aquella voz tormentosa. Volteó suavemente, con las manos precariamente levantadas. Sabía con lo que iba a encontrarse.

-Ahora te vas con nosotros.

Un tipo de rostro serio y facciones toscas le devolvía una sonrisa. A pesar de los años que llevaba sin verlo, no demoró en reconocer su cabello rubio.

Era Draco Malfoy.


End file.
